Kagome's life a an Inu Hanyou Miko
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: AU Kagome is an inu hanyou who unknowingly has the Shikon no tama trapped inside of her body. When she meets Touga and helps him save his son Inuyasha from his eternal sleep at Kikyo's hands her life is thrown into chaos. As a hanyou who only just realized that she has reiki her journey as the guardian of the shikon no tama will be anything but easy...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I wanted to go ahead and post this story so that I could see how you all like it! This is a Kagome/Touga pairing because I am obsessed with them as a couple! Now let me give you a laydown for the story! Inuyasha's father did not die when he was born so he lived and raised Inuyasha, who will still be his old jerky self! Izayoi died of natural causes since Touga did not take her as a mate because she was not his soul mate so the bond could not be completed. Sesshomaru is still a sexy asshole that needs a reality check. Kikyo still met a similar end at Naraku's hands, after she sealed Inuyasha to the tree of course. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo will still play the same parts in this story as well. Kagome was born after Kikyo died as a inu hanyou of the onyx clan, the details of her life will be revealed later. And yes the shikon jewel is still central to the story! Anyways now that the overview is done...ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Short pants of air escaped from dainty lips as the young onyx haired inu hanyou female streaked through the trees at an unbelievable speed. Shouts and hisses trailed after her from the group of demons that hunted her down for simply being born. Such was the fate of a hanyou who had no one in the world to turn to. She thanked her bastard sire for being an inuyoukai of the onyx clan as they were renowned for their incredible speed, before she pumped a massive amount of youkai into her legs and just disappeared from her enemy's sight.

"Where the fuck did that wretched bitch go?" One of the snake demons hissed furious that he had lost sight of his prey.

Kagome watched from above them before she lurched down at inhuman speed and raked her claws through said demon tearing him in half. Her beautiful silver eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as she quickly raked out at another snake, quickly disemboweling him. Both of them fell in a heap at her feet and she sent a small prayer to the god that she was sure had forsaken her to have some mercy on their souls. She always regretted taking life even though she knew that she had no choice but to kill to survive. Her bastard father sure as hell wouldn't be coming to her aid should she ever need it, so she learned to defend herself early on in her life. Still as she looked down and flicked the remains from under her claws, she figured that companionship of some sort would be nice. "Not that I will ever experience that in this life..." She muttered sadly before turning away and wandering in the opposite direction. No one would ever want a hanyou, that was for certain.

* * *

Touga stared at the form of his son pinned to the bark of the Goshinboku by a brittle arrow. Fifty years had passed and yet he had not found a way to release his son from his eternal sleep. What was worse was that he knew that his son was suffering from nightmares of the worst kind, the betrayal of the one who had pinned him to said tree. Kikyo. Even thinking her name made his blood heat up. That woman had thought that his son had betrayed her and stolen the jewel from her to become a full youkai. Now he knew that Inuyasha hated being a hanyou, but he also knew that it was a mixed feeling. For if he rid himself of his human blood that would be the same as ridding himself of his mother's blood, and if Inuyasha loved anything it was his mother. Even he missed Izayoi dearly after all of these years. But she was not the one that was truly meant for him and he was more than aware of this when he married her. It still did not stop him from loving her with all that he was capable of, and she had lived a long life by his side. If she could see her son now there was no doubt that she would be weeping at his imprisonment at the hands of the woman he had loved. Not that it could be changed at this point. Only a miko of immense power could remove the arrow and break the seal that bound Inuyasha. Now some would ask why he himself could not remove the arrow, the answer being that if he pushed his youki into the arrow to try and release Inuyasha, Kikyo's dormant reiki could flare up and simply purify his son to ash. And he knew this from experience as he had tried it before, and had immediately stopped when the arrow glowed a bright blue, and blood started pouring from the newly re-opened wound. So all he could do was wait until someone came along who could break the seal and release his son. "I hope that day comes soon Inuyasha. I find that I miss you more than I had ever imagined." He sighed and turned around to walk towards the opposite treeline, only to stop at the sweetest aroma he had ever smelled in his life, yes even sweeter than Inukimi, and Izayoi. Tilting his head back to get a deeper whiff of the scent he nearly shuddered at the smell of fresh dew, and water lilies. Anyone who wandered into the clearing at that moment would have only caught a glimpse of white and silver blurring together as he streaked from the meadow into the trees in search of that wonderful scent. After a moment the feel of a strange aura brushed against his. It was comprised of youki, and something else...? Said aura spiked in apprehension as he drew nearer and his own youki bared down on her's. A split second later he shot through the trees like a comet and came face to face with an inu hanyou female. His feet planted firmly on the ground as his gaze became transfixed on her. Long dark hair fell to her knees in thick waves, bangs framing her rose shaped face. Thick dark lashes ghosted over the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen, before they brushed over delicate cheek bones as she blinked at him. Her body was considerably smaller than his yet she was still filled out where she should be, with a nicely endowed chest, slim waist leading down to a curvy bottom, and toned thighs, and legs. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe her. He gulped down a large lump in his throat and spoke. "What is your name?"

She looked surprised that he had spoken to her at all but she answered him, well sort of. "Who wants to know?" She asked defensively, her body tensed to fight, or flee at the first aggressive move from him.

A low growl built up in his chest at her blatant refusal to submit to him, but he guessed that as a hanyou she was not used to any courtesy from anyone so he would let it go just this once. "The Inu no Taisho, and Lord of the Western Lands. Now if you would give me your name as is customary. And please relax yourself as I have no intentions of attacking you."

"Kagome." She answered curtly while she retained her defensive stance despite his request. "Now if that is all My Lord then I would like to leave now."

When she turned around as if to dismiss him he snarled loudly catching her attention, and once she had turned back to him he spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "I did not say that you could leave Kagome." When she looked at him like she wanted to argue he silenced her with another loud snarl that demanded submission. Now that he had caught her scent, and she his attention there was no escape for her even if she wanted to run. Some part of him vaguely wondered why she was not reacting to him as he was to her, but her human blood could be diluting her instincts, or her past could be forcing her to be more wary of him, even if she should not be as he would never hurt her. He wanted her already, and she would not escape him. But before he could state as such a large pulse of pink light suddenly shot out from her body and into the sky. Golden eyes watched it shoot off in the direction of the Goshinboku and disappear. Not even a second later there was a responding pulse of power that he instantly recognized as Inuyasha's youki. It was as if it was rousing itself from a deep sleep but how could that be? And better yet how could a hanyou possess reiki? He spared her a stunned look before he darted towards her and whisked her into his arms before shooting off towards the Goshinboku again.

"What the hell are you going?!" She shouted in obvious outrage at the blatant manhandling.

"Just be silent for a moment woman!" He barked out as they closed in on the clearing where Inuyasha's youki was pulsing. As he got closer he felt the distinct feel of several more auras, one demon, and several humans. His speed picked up considerably and he shot back into the clearing. There was no demon in sight that he could see, but the humans were crowded around the Goshinboku where he could hear Inuyasha cursing up a storm. "Even after being asleep for fifty years the boy still has no manners..." He sighed as he swept a weary glance over the meadow before he sat Kagome on her feet. "Kaede tell your people to back away from my son this instant!" He called out to the elderly miko who was desperately trying to calm the borderline angry mob.

"I am trying Touga-sama! Perhaps it would do ye well to calm your son as well!" She shot back exasperated.

Sparing one look at Kagome he turned and walked straight through the angry crowd and up to Inuyasha, who was miraculously still hanging from the tree by the same arrow. His brows furrowed in confusion, and disbelief. How could the arrow still be there when the spell had apparently dissipated? He reached out and as expected the arrow lit up before Inuyasha hissed in pain and shot him a heated look. He turned to Kaede. "How is it that he is awake when some part of the spell still holds?"

Kaede looked around thoughtfully for a moment before she sighed. "I know not Touga-sama. The only one who could break the spell would be someone of power equal, or superior to my sister's." After a moment her one visible eye furrowed and she turned curious eyes on a still silent Kagome.

Touga noticed her stare and turned to look at Kagome. "This is Kagome. We have just recently met. Kagome this is Kaede the high miko of this village." He introduced them.

Kagome only nodded curtly and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Kaede how do we go about getting my son down from the Goshinboku?" He asked impatiently. The agitation was literally rolling off of Inuyasha in waves and he did not want to waste time in getting his son down from the his resting place.

Kaede pondered the question for a moment before she once again looked to Kagome. "Did ye sense anything odd before Inuyasha awoke Touga-sama?"

He once again followed her gaze and hmmed thoughtfully. "Why yes as a matter of fact I did. Not that I completely understand what happened mind you." He turned away from Kagome and back to Kaede. "A blast of reiki came from Kagome. Imagine my surprise when that happened?"

"Hmm well I guess it is safe to say that Kagome is the only one that can get him down from the Goshinboku, as she is the only one here who, by some miracle possesses power at least equal to my sister's." Kaede finished thoughtfully.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a moment!" Kagome huffed as she marched through the stunned group of humans to stand between the two. "What the hell do you mean I have reiki? I am nothing but a worthless hanyou! Anyone with youkai blood cannot possess reiki!" She stated matter of factly. Before anyone could say anything in response an astonished cry came from Inuyasha who had not until that moment seen Kagome.

"Wait! I thought you said that Kikyo died! But she's right..." He cut himself off as he finally took note of what his eyes, and nose were telling him. "Keh! Kikyo was a lot cuter..." He grumbled in embarrassment at confusing the two.

That set Kagome off and in a second she was in the Inuyasha's face. "What the hell is your problem you stupid twit!? Were you even listening to what anyone else said?! Of course I am not Kikyo as I was born after she died! Gods use your senses you pompous ass!" She turned away before freezing and turning back towards him almost as an afterthought. "And my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She screamed before she hopped off of the tree roots and stomped away.

Inuyasha's jaw was slack before it snapped shut and he glared at her rather heatedly. "Keh! Stupid wench! So are you two going to get me down or what?!"

"If you were listening Inuyasha you would know that only Kagome, the woman that you just offended can get you down!" Touga growled low in displeasure. "Kagome?" He called out.

"What?!" Came the irritated response.

"Could you please come here for a moment?" He waited for her to appear at his side. "We need your help to free Inuyasha from the spell placed on him."

She glared up at him almost viciously and snarled. "And how do you expect me to do that? I never even knew that I had reiki until today!" And before anyone could respond Inuyasha cut her off.

"Keh! This stupid wench probably couldn't control her reiki even if she tried! Hell Kikyo was on a level that no one could reach! And you think that this worthless wench is?! Ha!"

In a flash Kagome was up in his face again snarling. "Oh really? Well I think I am gonna give it a shot! Just so that I can beat your ass after I let you go!" She hissed before she grabbed the arrow none-to-gently and yanked on it. "Stupid!" Yank. "Infuriating!" Another yank. "Idiot hanyou!" Yank. "Gives other!" Another yank. "Hanyou a bad name!" She shrieked as a light pink aura shot from her hands just as she yanked the arrow from Inuyasha's chest in a blinding torrent of light.

Touga was momentarily stunned at the purity of said aura before he shielded his eyes to avoid going blind. A second later the light faded and he dropped his arms to see Inuyasha standing on the ground in front of the Goshinboku, face to face with Kagome. The two were snarling like rabid inus and he made to stop them before blood was shed. "Enough." He ordered sternly as he stepped between the two. "Inuyasha is this any way to treat the woman who saved you?" He chastised his youngest son.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted before he turned away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha I am glad to see you free at last my son." Touga clasped a hand on his son's shoulder affectionately. "Come so that we may talk on all that you have missed during your sleep. I am sure that Kaede would not mind catching up with you either."

"Aye I do have some questions for Inuyasha that I need answers to. Come and we will return to my hut so that we may speak." Kaede turned and started leading a reluctant Inuyasha away.

Touga turned to see Kagome attempting to dash out of the meadow while he was distracted. "You are coming too Kagome." He held out a hand to her expectantly and a challenging look overtook his features. "Do not try to run Kagome, for I will catch you sooner or later. We have much to discuss don't you agree?"

She huffed and stomped past him in the direction that Inuyasha, and Kaede had disappeared to. "Ass."

He smirked at her before following after her slowly. None even noticed the pulsing of the well or the youki that could once again be felt emanating from it.

* * *

Her leg twitched in irritation as she returned the heated glare that Inuyasha was sending her way from across the hut. The bastard had been like that since she had freed him and it was starting to get on her nerves! OK so she was well passed irritated and he would soon find out if he did not cut his shit out! Before she could snap at him Touga seated himself next to her and Kaede passed out tea to everyone. She lifted her cup and sniffed for discreetly for any poison before she deemed it safe and took a sip.

Kaede chose that moment to start the conversation by asking a rather forward question. "Did ye strike my sister down as she claimed Inuyasha?"

Said idiot looked shocked and in a flash he was on his feet and in Kaede's face. "Hell no! She attacked me first! After that I tried to escape from the village before she came after me again!"

A warning growl resounded from beside her and Inuyasha backed off slightly as his father commanded. "You will speak politely to Kaede Inuyasha. The actions between you, and Kikyo have nothing to do with her and you will not take your anger out on her. Is that understood?"

"Keh! Yeah fine!" The redclad hanyou slumped back against the wall in Kaede's small hut to avoid angering his father any further.

"So ye did not attack her?" Kaede asked to assure herself that she had heard right.

"Keh! That's what I said ain't it?!" He answered irritably though there was a note of sorrow in both his voice, and scent now.

Rather then try to understand any of this she simply listened to what was said with disinterest. None of it had anything to do with her anyways. And once this was all said and done she would disappear at the first chance she got. Silver eyes slid over to the large Daiyoukai who was listening intently to the conversation between the two. If she could slip past him that is.

"I do not understand... If ye did not attack Kikyo and inflict the wound that ended her life then who did? She claimed that it was you who attacked her, but I believe ye when ye say that ye did not. And I believed her when she said that ye did." Kaede mumbled thoughtfully. It was obvious that she was deeply conflicted over the development in the demise of her sister. "It could not be a shapeshifter as they cannot change their youkis..."

Touga spoke up then and everyone of importance turned their attention towards him. "A select few can. And even more common is the ability to erase your youki aura so that no trace is left. So it is possible that a shapeshifter disguised himself as Inuyasha and masked his aura so that he could sneak up on Kikyo. That is more likely than one having the ability to mimic auras."

"And that does make sense. My sister was a powerful miko whose life was sought by many youkai. But that would still mean that whoever killed her is still wandering free."

In an instant Inuyasha was up and snarling so loud that the hut was shaking. "You mean her killer is still alive?" He roared loudly.

"Is that not what she just said? Not sit down and stop snarling! It is not as if it will do you any good right now!" Kagome hissed in irritation.

Inuyasha whirled on her in a flurry of snarls, and snaps of his jaws. "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU WENCH?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW?! GET OUT BEFORE I SHRED YOU WITH MY CLAWS!"

Her hackles rose in her own fury and in a second she had launched herself at him at a speed that he could not keep up with. She crashed into him and they tumbled out the reed door in a mess of snarls, and slashes of claws. Her fangs found the side of his neck and her youkai side demanded that she respond to his act of dominance with aggression and she viciously tore into him with her claws, ignoring the fact that he was doing the same. Before the fight could escalate anymore she was yanked off of him and her back crashed into a firm chest.

"Enough! If the two of you wish to fight like whelps then I would be more than happy to oblige you both!" Touga's deep baritone washed over them. He held her tight against him and turned away protectively when Inuyasha jumped to his feet threateningly. "Inuyasha I will not tell you again! Back down or else I will take it as a direct challenge to my status as alpha!"

The results of that statement were instantaneous as Inuyasha backed down and bared his throat in submission, even if it was reluctantly. His eyes were still trained angrily on her though and it did not help to calm her down in the least, if anything it had her itching to kick his ass. But Touga obviously scented that because his hold on her tightened and he growled at her warningly.

"The same applies to you as well Kagome." He spoke dangerously.

"No it does not because I am not a member of your pack! Therefor I am not yours to command Touga-sama!" She spat back with stubbornness.

"For once I agree with the wench! She ain't pack so why's she gotta be here?! And why the hell are you actin so possessive over some random bitch?! What she a concubine or somethin?" Inuyasha snickered at the last part. "She has to be! I mean she ain't nothin to look at compared to mother, or Kikyo!"

She snarled in rage as she squirmed around in an attempt to free herself. "How dare you compare me to anyone you ass!? I am KAGOME! I am not anyone else!"

"Keh! Yeah I know wench! You ain't good enough to be anyone else." Inuyasha snorted haughtily.

"Enough Inuyasha! I have already told you to cease immediately!" Touga's tone brooked no argument and instantly Inuyasha shut up. "Now if you must know Kagome is not my concubine as we have just met on this day. However she is mine so you will respect her."

All the thoughts immediately ceased running through her head until nothing but his words were repeating themselves over and over again. His? His what? Something inside of her told her that she knew but was refusing to acknowledge it not that she cared what it, or he thought. As far as she was concerned she was no object to be claimed. "I do not belong to anyone Touga-sama! So why don't you just let me go so that I can disappear, that way I don't end up killing your son!" She snarled at Inuyasha threateningly at the end of her statement. Both of them were shocked however when he merely tightened his hold on her and the scent of his musk rolled over her before clinging to her blue kimono, and her person.

"No I cannot do that Kagome, for you see you have caught my interest in a way that no other female ever has. So I plan on taking you into my pack whether you like it or not." His voice turned threatening on his next words. "So do not even think to escape from me Kagome. I will hunt you down to the ends of this earth if I must." He nuzzled into her head for another moment before he finally released her.

In a flash she took off into the trees to put some distance between her and the big Daiyoukai, mindful not to go too far of course. She had no doubt in her mind that he would take off after her if she did choose to flee. So she simply dashed into the clearing where the strange wooden well was located before she sighed and slumped against it. She had so much on her mind about the events of the last several hours. The first was how possessive the great Inu no Taisho was being over her. It was like he had taken an interest in her as a potential mate and that was just ridiculous. No even if her instincts were going haywire trying to convince her that it was indeed that, she refused to believe it. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a hanyou son and he felt sympathy for her? Maybe he wanted to take her in as an adopted pup? No if that were it he would not be acting so dominate. That only left one possible outcome and she just plain refused to believe it so she shoved all the thoughts out of her mind before they could drive her crazy, and focused on relaxing while she had the chance. Even that was short lived though as the well behind her released a pulse of power that had her hair standing on end. She jumped up and spun around just in time to see a giant centipede youkai shoot out of the well.

"Finally! I finally found it! Now give it to me!" The long haired centipede woman shrieked as she shot towards her in a blur.

She was not expecting the burst of speed that the youkai shot herself at her with and she was a second too slow in her reaction. The youkai's jaws tore into her side as her body was roughly thrown into the air. Time slowed down as the youkai ripped into her side and the pain shot through her body from the impact. The distinct feel of something sliding out of the wound was the only warning she had before a pink blood stained orb floated in front of her for a second before her body fell unceremoniously to the ground. The small object fell in front of her with a small clinking sound and she lifted her head and reached for it on instinct. It called to her beckoning her with its' bright light and she took it into her hand. What was this thing? How had it gotten inside of her body? Before she could even think of it any longer the centipede was lurching down on her at high speed. Gritting her teeth against the pain she jumped to her feet and dodged the razor sharp teeth that were aimed at her throat.

"Bitch! Give the shikon no tama to me!" The centipede hissed venomously as she lined up another charge at Kagome.

"Psh I do not even know what that is but I know that I cannot give this to you lady!" Kagome shot back heatedly before she jumped up to intercept the youkai as she charged her again. Her enemy was fast for her size but she had nothing on Kagome and with a smirk she disappeared a second before she appeared above her enemy with claws drawn. "Shadow claws!" She shouted as she raked through the youkai's flesh with shadows that coated her claws. Her shadow attack tore through her enemy's body and literally ripped it to shreds, and the demoness's body literally rained down on the ground in a shower of blood. She dropped to the ground in a low crouch with the object clenched tightly in her hand she waited to see if anything would happen. After a moment she was sure that her enemy had been soundly defeated so she allowed herself to relax slightly. "I wonder what this thing is?" She mused as she wiped off some of the blood from the round jewel and held it up into the moonlight. That was how her "companions" found her seconds later when they all tore into the clearing, Touga at the head of the group.

"Kagome we felt the flare of youki are you-!" His words were cut off as startled gasps sounded from everyone in the clearing.

"That is... the Shikon no tama!" Kaede gasped in disbelief.

* * *

Hey guys let me know how you all like the story so far and if you want me to continue! And no Kagome is not the reincarnation of Kikyo, but Kikyo is a part of the Shikon jewel. That will explain things that happen later so anyways R&R and let me know what you all thought! Let me know if I made any mistakes as this was a spur of the moment start! Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I got a lot of support for this story so I wanted to take the time to thank all of you for your reviews! And also to fallingyuki, no Kagome is not exactly Kikyo's reincarnation, but she does have Kikyo's soul in her body or she did before the jewel was ripped out of her. Kikyo's soul was trapped in the jewel after she died as a fallen miko so she was technically in Kagome's body when she was born, therefore Kagome does possess some of her abilities. But she is actually going to be Midoriko's reincarnation in this story instead. And in this story hanyou's reach maturity around the same speed as a human does. Well anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Everyone was seated around her in Kaede's hut staring at her with varying degrees of shock. So a little round jewel came out of her body what was the big deal? And they had called it the Shikon no tama. All she could think was "what the hell is that?" But so far no one had told her anything, instead opting to just stare at her. Or in Inuyasha's case glare at her like she had taken something that he wanted. Impatience coursed through her and she gritted her teeth in irritation. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to tell me what this is?" She asked holding up the jewel for emphasis.

Surprisingly enough it was Inuyasha who jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOU! If you have the jewel than that means that you killed Kikyo!" He shouted in open rage.

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly away from him to stare at Touga instead. "Is he slow in the head or something? Because I am pretty sure that I told him that I was born a little over fifty years ago. After Kikyo died!" She turned back to Inuyasha and scowled.

Before they could go at it again Kaede broke the tension in the room by asking a question that all of them apparently wanted the answer to. "But how did ye get that child? It was burned with my sister's body over fifty years ago when she died. The only way that ye could have it is if ye were her reincarnation."

"But that is not possible as there was not enough time between Kikyo's death, and Kagome's birth. Reincarnation takes at least a century at earliest." Touga stated as he sent her a calculating look. "That would mean that it is more than likely that she is Midoriko's reincarnation."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who is Midoriko?"

"She was the miko who created the Shikon no tama by taking the souls of countless demons and combining them with hers before she thrust them out of her body. That is how the Shikon no tama was created." Touga answered her easily.

"But wouldn't that mean that her soul is this thing? Then that should also mean that I cannot be her reincarnation as her soul is trapped in the Shikon." Kagome stated uncertainly. It did not make sense to her in the least but she was not exactly old and wise as Touga, and Kaede were. Perhaps they knew something that she did not?

"Yes that would normally be true. But Midoriko was always one to plan ahead for every possible outcome. So I would not put it past her to have separated a part of her soul at the last moment so that she could ensure that a part of her would be reborn to combat the Shikon's power." Touga mused aloud with an intrigued look on his face.

Now she was even more confused then ever. If that was true wouldn't that mean that she would be drastically weaker than Midoriko herself? "But that would mean that I am weaker than her right? So how could I fight something that she, at her full strength could not? It just does not make sense."

Everyone minus Inuyasha turned to Kaede when she started speaking again. "Not necessarily Kagome. For you see, the Shikon has been protected by numerous powerful mikos over the centuries since it was created. And when they died their souls were most likely trapped inside of it as a result. And since it was born in your body it would be fair to guess that you inherited a portion of their power, and abilities as well. That would mean that you must have inherited some of my elder sister's power as well. That should make up the difference between you, and your incarnation Midoriko."

She looked down and fingered the small round orb in her hands thoughtfully. "So that makes taking care of it my responsibility. And how the hell am I supposed to do that when I haven't received proper training as a miko? Hell where would I even go to learn? Every human village that I step into is hostile towards me at best! This is bullshit!" She finished getting angry at the gods for their repeated abandonment of her. "And no one even told me what this piece of shit does anyways?!" She added as an afterthought.

"Language Kagome!" Touga chastised her sternly. "And as for what it does, think of it as a well spring of power for any lucky youkai, or human to get their hands on. It would increase their power to tremendous levels without any training. So a weak demon could in fact take over the world if he could gain its power. It is also said to grant the wish of the one who holds it."

"Sounds like bullshit to me. At least the last part." Kagome said despite the scathing look she received for her language. "I may not be that wise but it sounds like a story made to make humans, and youkai desire it. But when has stories of an object granting wishes ever turned out to be true?"

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and shoved his face into hers heatedly. "And who the hell made you the expert on ancient and powerful artifacts wench?! Kikyo told me that it did grant wishes and I believe her when she said that! And she was obviously smarter then you so you should just shut it already!" A warning growl from his father had him moving back to give her some space, even though it did nothing to stop his yammering. "I think that we should find someone who can actually guard the damn thing! Or better yet I should just use it to become a full youkai!"

"Inuyasha sit down and quiet yourself before I punish you for your repeated dismissals of my commands." Touga growled out with red bleeding into his eyes. Once Inuyasha had backed off albeit reluctantly he turned to Kaede, and Kagome. "Perhaps Kaede can at least teach you the basics of reiki control. After that you will accompany Inuyasha, and I on our travels."

Silver eyes lowered into dangerous slits at the commanding tone. "And since when did you order me around? As I have already said I am not a member of your pack even if you seem to think I am. So stop trying to assert dominance over me already!" She growled out lowly. Something about him made her youki run wild like it never had before and she was worried that her youkai blood would overtake her as it liked to do when she was emotionally charged, or hurt. And from the looks on Touga, and Kaede's faces they could sense her struggles to contain control over herself.

A large comforting hand came to rest on her delicate shoulder and she turned slighty red eyes over her shoulder to lock onto concerned gold. "Calm yourself Kagome." His voice was low and non threatening in his effort to keep her from going full youkai on them.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself before pushing her youki back safely into the depths of her body. This male was going to be the death of her already. No one had ever forced her youkai to breaking point so fast besides her father. That was not something that she wanted to think about so she pushed the thoughts from her head for another time. "I wouldn't have to calm myself if you would stop riling me up you prick." She rasped out her voice sounding scratchy. "As for staying here you can count me out. I don't stay in human villages any longer then I can help it. For obvious reasons."

Everyone went silent at the end of that statement even Inuyasha surprisingly enough. Touga was looking at her sympathetically, like he could understand her hesitance. And even more strange was when his youki brushed against hers comfortingly as he finally began speaking. "You will not be harmed Kagome. Neither I, nor Kaede will allow it I assure you. And it would be beneficial for you to be here. at least until you learn some control over your power."

Sensing that she truly had no choice in the matter she sighed and turned away dejectedly. "Whatever." She muttered before she slumped against the wall and fell into a fitful sleep. What a day...

* * *

"You want me to wield a bow?" Kagome stared down at said weapon like it had attacked her. "What is wrong with using my claws?"

Kaede sighed and rubbed a hand over her remaining eye exasperated. "It is easier to channel reiki into a weapon Kagome. That is why ye must use a bow, as I do not have a reiki blade." She gestured with her hand towards the target at the other end of the field.

Swiftly notching an arrow and lining it up at a target as Kaede had instructed her, she fired it at said target. A small amount of reiki coated her arrow as it shot towards the target and hit the bulls eye dead center. At least she was a decent marksman... "See? I told you that I am not an all powerful miko. That display of reiki was downright pathetic!"

Kaede waltzed over to her and carefully scrutinized her. "That is to be expected Kagome. Learning to channel reiki at will is the most difficult aspect of training to be a miko. It took my sister years to learn how to control her power completely. And your arrow was still more powerful than any that I have generated. Now try it again." She ordered before she wandered over to where Touga had suddenly appeared at the edge of the field.

A deep scowl crossed her face as she angrily spun to the target and notched another arrow. She lined it up on her target and released it in a slightly brighter shower of pink, that made the target start smoking when it hit. "Stupid smug Daiyoukai!" She muttered as she fired another arrow with a much greater amount of reiki surrounding it. She quickly notched and released another, then another, and another until all of the targets she hit were exploding on impact. And when she ran out of targets she started aiming at the trees and blowing those up too. The clearing was repeatedly lit up with flashes of pink light as she took all of her anger out on her surroundings.

"Perhaps this is a good outlet for all that hanyou aggression?" Touga's deep baritone interrupted her when she had run out of arrows.

She spun on him in anger and growled low in her throat. "I wouldn't have to release my anger at all if it weren't for you, and your son!" She spat venomously.

"Oh? But are you not happy for some company? Even if it is with a cost?" He asked her knowingly.

She stopped short remembering the thought she had had before she had run into him the night they met. She had been wishing for someone to spend time with. But did she want companionship in the form of a powerful Daiyoukai, and his arrogant hanyou son? If she did that would mean that she had formally integrated herself into their pack by considering them as her pack mates. Was she ready for that? Pictures of her siblings, and mother flashed through her head. She had been alone since they had passed. Could she really allow someone else to take their places? Would Touga try to do that?

"I do not wish to replace any of your deceased kin Kagome." Touga answered her, having apparently figured what she was thinking from her fluctuating youki. "I only wish for you to become a part of my pack. And would that not be better than facing an eternity alone?"

Yes she supposed it was better then being alone for the rest of her long life. "A part of your pack... What will your alpha bitch have to say about that?" Because surely as the Western Lord he had one.

"I do not have a mate, or a wife. My older son Sesshomaru used to act as my beta when I was gone, but after a dispute between us he left the shiro. So there is no beta, or alpha bitch for you to worry about right now."

Her beast purred at the news of his status as an available male. Of course she had known that he was not mated as his aura did not indicate such, but she had not known that he was unmarried as well. She flushed at her beast's reaction and turned away in embarrassment. "Fine. But you better not go all alpha male all over me just because I am the only female in the pack." She huffed.

"I cannot promise you that. But I can promise to treat you well, and provide for you as an alpha should."

She started when he put his hand on her back and coated her in his scent again. Why did he keep doing that? A deep warning growl built up low in her chest and forced its way between clenched teeth until he finally removed his hand from her person. Her instincts were going haywire yet she couldn't understand why. This being a direct effect of being raised by her human mother who had no knowledge of how to teach any of her siblings, or herself how to understand their youkai instincts. "Why do you keep rubbing your scent all over me?"

He looked surprised at her question for a moment like he had not been expecting such a thing from her. "I was scent marking you so that other youkai would know that you are pack. How is it that you do not know what I was doing?"

"My siblings and I were raised by my mother who was human. And of course a human would not have the knowledge of youkai instincts so she couldn't teach us how to interpret our instincts the proper way. Certain things are easy enough to learn on your own, but others are more difficult to understand."

He nodded in understanding before something occurred to him. "What about your father? As a youkai he should have been more than capable of teaching his pups how to understand their instincts."

"My father played no part in raising us." She muttered bitterly.

"But instinct would have forced him to take responsibility for his pups. And as an Inu he should have been very pack oriented."

"Yeah well maybe with his mate, but not with some human woman that he didn't care about."

"He has a mate...who is not your mother? The mother of his pups is not his mate? And you were all born after he had taken a mate?" His voice had an odd pitch of disbelief, and anger to it. His body was tight and muscles were clenched and rigid.

"Yes that is what I said isn't it?" She could understand his anger, for a mate was sacred and one did not take a female other than their mate to bed. To do so was beyond sinful, it was just plain rage inspiring. And inus were even more strict in their devotion to their mates. She guessed her father was just a selfish, disgusting bastard.

"And I suppose that explains why you are wondering about on your own when you are barely past maturity." He added as an afterthought.

"Right again."

"I hope that I get to meet your father one day so that I may set him in his place, and teach him how a proper inu behaves himself." He breathed in deeply to relax himself and combat his anger. When he had finally managed to regain himself he regarded her closely. "I guess that means that I will have to teach you how to better understand your instincts at some point. Better late than never yes?" He actually looked excited to teach her something.

"Yeah I guess..." She mumbled completely unaware of what had gotten him so excited. If she had to make a guess he was just plain weird. Sexy as hell, and smelled wonderful, but still undeniably weird. For what Inu Daiyoukai would take an unblooded pack mate? But she would not refuse it anymore, hell even if she had wanted to run deep down she had probably wanted him to chase her. Why was that? Was it truly the fact that she was tired of being alone that dictated her less then feeble struggles against him? Or was it something else entirely? Well it wasn't like she didn't have time to figure it out. She did have a couple thousand years to figure it out.

* * *

Inuyasha was furious. That wench had the Shikon no tama and not him! And worse was the fact that his father had shown more interest in her than him! Hell his father had warmed up to her even more quickly than he had his mother! Just thinking about it was making him more furious by the minute. With a loud growl he shot to his feet and ignored Kaede's form as he pushed his way past her out the door and towards the wench's scent. If he had looked back to Kaede's hut before disappearing into the trees he would have seen her run out with a beaded necklace in her hands. As it was all he could think about was the wench and how much she was pissing him off! He flashed through the trees towards the river where he knew she was, thankful that he could not scent his father close by. That would only complicate what he wanted to do if he had to contend with his all powerful father as well.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears as he slowed and stepped out onto the dirt path that led to the bridge. She was there standing and staring at her reflection with a faraway look in her eyes. A painful stabbing sensation assaulted his chest at the deep seeded sorrow that was there in her gaze. But he couldn't turn back now. He pushed away all feelings of guilt, or remorse and threw himself at her with his claws bared.

She whirled around in surprise before she ducked down just in time to avoid being raked in half by his claws.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She shouted angrily as she crouched defensively and bared her claws in warning.

He landed in a matching crouch and bared his teeth at her threateningly. "Just give me the Shikon wench! If you do that then I don't have to hurt you! But if you don't then I will kill you to take it!" Deep down inside he knew that he most likely wouldn't be able to kill her but he had to make her think that he meant it. He pushed his youki into his claws and lunged for her again, only to miss when she spun around at blinding speed and raked his back with her claws.

They separated and she looked at his blood coating her claws with obvious remorse. She visibly pushed that away and snarled at him violently. "If you want a fight you got one Inuyasha! And surprise surprise I have already drawn your blood!" She mocked him by waving her blood coated claws for him to see.

She stopped mocking him and disappeared before his very eyes and he barely had time to avoid a swipe from her claws that would have raked straight down his spine. Her claws bit into his shoulder instead and he took the chance to kick out at her chest. The force sent her flying back where she settled into a crouch and he sprinted towards her hunched over form. "Just give me the Shikon and we can stop fighting wench!" He growled as he swiped at her with his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

She kicked out at his feet and ducked underneath him as he went flying over her. "Not happening Inuyasha! So you better just get over it!" She shouted as wisps of shadow surrounded her claws as she charged towards him.

He barely dodged her claws shuddering as the shadows still reached out towards him. That attack was dangerous and he needed to avoid it. That would be easier said than done if she wasn't so damn fast! Hell the wench could give Sesshomaru a run for his money! "Then you leave me with no choice wench! If I have to kill you to take it then so be it!"

* * *

Dual explosions in youki had his head snapping up in the direction of the village. "Damn!" He growled as he flashed from the clearing he was in towards where he could feel his pup and Kagome fighting. A quick scan of the area of the village alerted him to the fact that Kaede was nearing the two and would reach them around the same time he did. He just hoped that they made it before the two were seriously injured.

The smell of fresh blood assaulted his nose as snarls and growls assaulted his ears. A second later he shot through the the brush that blocked his view of the combatants. He could see Kaede crouched at the opposite end of the bridge with a kotodama in her hands. She was obviously channeling reiki into it but for what he was unsure. But that was all taken in through his peripheral vision. What he was really focused on was Inuyasha's bloodied form. As strong as he was, he was still not fast enough to keep up with Kagome. And Kagome had obviously developed her fighting style based on her superior speed, and flexibility, to combat larger and stronger opponents. She was a thinker and it showed in the fact that while she was injured, it was not as bad as Inuyasha was. But if his youngest pup got a hold of her he could overpower her physically. But it looked as if that would not happen as he felt a burst of reiki a second before a burst of light shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. A second later he heard Kaede shout.

"Kagome say the word to subdue his soul!"

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face before she noticed the glowing necklace now hanging around Inuyasha's neck. The look of confusion turned into a look of sick glee a second before she shouted. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed through the bridge and into the river below with a startled cry of "stupid wench". A loud splash was heard a second later.

Touga ignored Kagome's laugh of pure glee and dashed into the water to save his youngest pup from drowning. Thankfully the water wasn't that deep and he found Inuyasha fairly easily and hefted him out of the water with some effort. Damn that kotodama made his son heavy! No wonder Inuyasha couldn't fight it when it slammed him through the bridge. He jumped up and onto the bridge with his sputtering pup in hand. "Would you two mind explaining what started this?" He said with a gesture at the damaged, and bloodstained bridge.

"Ask your son." Kagome forced out over her giggles.

Gold eyes glanced down heatedly at his son who was sulking on the ground next to him. "Inuyasha..." Touga growled out warningly.

"Keh! I attacked the wench! I wanted the Shikon so I attacked her to get it! There are you happy now old man!?"

Inuyasha turned away from his father with a look of anger, and disappointment, and perhaps a little bit of fear. He did attack a pack mate after all despite his father's warnings.

Touga's eyes bled red even the gold disappearing until a demonic blue took its' place. A low dangerous growl built deep in his chest. "I warned you about what would happen if you attacked her Inuyasha! Yet you still defy me and my status as alpha by doing exactly the opposite of what I commanded!"

"Well why the hell do you care so much about the wench anyways!? It's like you care about her more than you do me and I'm your son!" Inuyasha shot back with jealousy coating every words.

"He is right you know... Maybe you should treat him a little bit better than you have been. I mean he is your blood and I am not." Kagome agreed much to Inuyasha's shock.

"Keh who asked you wench?!" Inuyasha huffed but it was obvious that his anger at her had dissipated somewhat.

"I don't need you to ask me for my opinion Inuboy, I will just give it whether you like it or not. And you should probably try to stop being so rude or else I will you know what you." She giggled at the murderous look he sent her.

"Oh hell no! Who the hell put that thing on me anyways?!"

"Kaede did. But that is besides the point Inuyasha! What matters is that you disobeyed me and attacked a pack mate! As one who has been taught to understand their instincts you should have known better!" Touga chastised him angrily.

"What about the wench?! She attacked me as viciously as I attacked her!" Inuyasha argued back his anger building up inside him again.

"Kagome was not raised by her father Inuyasha! She does not understand her instincts the same way that you do! She has not had anyone to teach her like you have! And besides she did not initiate this fight!" He clenched his pup's kimono and hefted him into the air until they were nose to nose. "I was lenient with you before Inuyasha and look at where that got me. You still disobeyed me. Now I have no choice but to show you who is alpha so that you can be reminded of your place." He ignored the frightened whimper from his son and turned to Kagome. "You will go and have Kaede treat your injuries."

She rolled her silver eyes and turned towards the older miko. "Like I need to be told! Come on Obaachan."

He watched until the two women had disappeared from sight before he dragged his son into the forest. His son knew better then to struggle and incite his anger even more and for that he was grateful. He definitely did not need to be angered even further today. After a few moments he entered a small clearing and tossed Inuyasha into the center of it. "I have always treated you with love have I not Inuyasha?" He asked his son's crouched form as he circled around him in a predatory fashion.

Rather than make any sort of sarcastic comment like he may have wanted to Inuyasha answered quickly. "Yes."

"And I have always taught you to be respectful have I not?"

"Yes."

He stopped in front of his son and stared him down. "Then why do you disrespect me? Why do you deliberately go against what I tell you to do? Have I been to kind in letting you have your freedom?"

"No but-"

"No. No buts Inuyasha. You know as well as any male inu the price of disobeying your alpha. I did not punish you as I should have when you were a pup because of your mother. I am somewhat to blame for not punishing you as I should have but that does not excuse your actions. For you knew what the price would be as you matured and grew into an adult." He flashed forward before Inuyasha could respond and raised his fist to strike. A flash of Izayoi's beautiful face almost made him stop but he steeled himself and slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face sending him flying into the dirt. She would not approve but then again she did not understand the way a youkai thought, the way they learned. His love for her had prevented him from disciplining Inuyasha the way he should have. That could continue no longer now that he had found a female to bind himself to. It would only entice his pup to challenge her as well, and that could lead to his death should he attack her once they were bound. That thought gave him the strength to keep going. Inuyasha had barely scrambled to his feet before he slammed his fist into his face again. The force had Inuyasha's body snapping backward into the dirt where he lay stunned for a moment. His cheek was already swelling and he could tell that even with his son's fast healing there would be a bruise for days to come.

Inuyasha forced himself up and glared at his father's patiently waiting form. "You never answered my question old man! Why do you care about the wench so much?" He spat on the ground as he forced himself to his feet. Only to feel a fist smash into his chest and send him flying to the forest floor once more.

Touga loomed over his youngest pup's dazed form. "Your instincts should have already told you why Inuyasha. Though Kagome is probably not aware of why."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and he stared at his father in disbelief. "That's why you scent marked the wench?! You see her as a potential mate?"

"Life mate." He corrected strongly. There was no doubt about it as his beast reacted so strongly to her. A youkai always knew when they had found their life mate, or soul mate as some would call it. The hot fiery scent of denial permeated the air around them from Inuyasha.

"No way! I thought mother was your life mate! How could you throw her away for some hanyou wench!"

"If Izayoi was my life mate then I would have been able to bind myself to her Inuyasha. But I was not, because despite how much I loved her she was not truly meant for me. If she had been then she would still be here." He watched as his son processed his words before slumping down in anguish.

"Go to your wench then old man and leave me be." Inuyasha growled out brokenly.

Touga hesitated in leaving his son alone, but he knew that Inuyasha needed it. So with a quick scan of the surrounding area to make sure it was safe he turned and left his son to his thoughts. It hurt, he was sure of that, but he was also sure that one day Inuyasha would understand. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later as he had a feeling that this dominance thing may not be entirely over.

* * *

Kagome shifted as Kaede finished bandaging her wounds. Not that she needed it but she didn't feel like arguing it too much. She'd be healed by tomorrow morning at the latest and then she could just shred the bandages herself. She reached over for the worn blue kimono and slid it over her shoulders as Kaede moved away to stir the stew she had prepared for their evening meal. She had just fastened her sash when Touga pushed aside the reed door and entered the hut. "Where's Inuyasha?"

His golden eyes met her silver and he sat down close to her. "He needed some time to himself to think. I am sure that he will be returning shortly."

"You didn't beat him too badly did you?"

"Not nearly as badly as I used to punish Sesshomaru when he was a pup." He answered her. "He used to be unable to move for days when I was finished. Then again Sesshomaru is a full youkai, and he is as stubborn as his mother."

"Huh... I hope that I never have to meet either of them." She said dismissively.

"Well I hate to inform you that one day you will have to. They are pack after all, and a new pack mate must be introduced at some point." He looked like he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Bad relationship with her? Or him?" She asked after she stifled her laughs.

"Both. But Inukimi especially." He grimaced at the name.

She laughed out loud at that and after a moment he joined in despite himself. Well if he was as nervous about the meeting then she would look forward to watching him squirm during said meeting. At least her new life inside of a pack was shaping up to be anything but dull.

* * *

Hey guys how do you like it so far? Hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. Anyways R&R and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the next chapter for you! I can't seem to stop updating this story since I posted it, but I promise you that I am working on the next chapter for Finding happiness against all odds as we speak! Hope to have it out by the day after tomorrow at latest! The real story is going to get going soon enough so be ready for it! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

"You dragged me out of bed before the sun even rose for what reason?" Kagome shot out irritably to the Inu Daiyoukai standing in front of her. Of course he had to choose the worst day to deprive her of her much needed sleep. Tonight was the full moon and also her human cycle, and any hanyou knows that it is not safe to sleep while you are stuck in human form. So she had planned to sleep as late as she could to make up for what she would miss tonight. But no! Her new Alpha just could not let her do that! Her eyes narrowed at the bright look in his, at least in her opinion, warm and expressive eyes. It was obvious that he knew of her irritation, and he enjoyed it too.

"I decided that now was as good a time as ever to begin teaching you about pack life Kagome. We do have a lot of lost time to make up yes?" He smiled brightly at her before he sank gracefully to the ground while he gestured for her to do the same.

She grumbled and sank to her bottom across from him. "And that couldn't have waited until after the sun was up?" She shot back heatedly.

He shot her a reprimanding look before he ignored her obvious attitude. "Now what do you know of inu pack structure Kagome?"

"Not much, just that there is an alpha male, and an alpha female who are in charge."

"Yes but there are others in the pack as well such as pups, cousins, siblings, and so on. Pack mates are very affectionate with each other, and enjoy various activities together. Such as bathing, hunting, and grooming each other."

"Oh no! I am not bathing with either of you! You filthy hentai!" She hissed in embarrassment while she scooted back to what she felt was a safer distance.

The big Inu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated. "It is normal pack behavior Kagome and it is nothing to be embarrassed about. That being said, I am not trying to force you to do it by any means. In fact I believe that you will most likely come to desire to do these things on your own as you get accustomed to traveling with us. But that is beside the point. May I continue uninterrupted?"

"Fine. But you better not try and perv out on me old man!" She stated eyeing him wearily. Maybe she should make a break for it and find a suitable tree to sleep in?

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, pack mates do many things together. The most common being what I stated earlier. Doing these things helps pack mates bond and become closer to each other. So as a new pack mate you will be expected to do some of these things with myself, or Inuyasha. Whatever you are comfortable with of course." He added when she glared at him. "Integrating a new pack mate is always rocky at first as you have already been exposed to with Inuyasha. His instincts drove him to attack you and establish dominance, it was not just his desire for the Shikon that drove him. He most likely was angry, and jealous of my attention to you and that played a part in it. That is why I had to take him aside and punish him. As Alpha it is my job to punish unruly pack mates as I did with Inuyasha. And as I will do to you should you behave in such a manner as he did."

"So you are the papa of the group. Have to go around dishing out spankings to bratty little pups do you? Instead of being scared of you, it actually amuses me to imagine all the beatings Inuboy is gonna take in the near future." She said smiling sadistically at the thought.

"I can only hope that you are wrong about that as I have no desire to beat my son on a regular basis. But if he should earn my anger by disrespecting me again he will receive a suitable punishment. Now on to other matters of pack hierarchy. Pups, whelps, and bitches are the most viciously guarded members of a pack. They are the central unit of a pack, and the males protect them fiercely. For if their pups, and bitches were killed that would mean that their blood would not be passed on to newer generations."

"So you expect me to act like some defenseless little girl and hide behind you when I am threatened?" She asked in a tone that was equal parts incredulous, and dangerous. She did not want to bow down and hide behind anyone even if it was expected of her!

"Yes, and no. Males often have to go off and patrol their territory, and fight off various threats. When that happens the bitches are the only defense for the pack, and they have to take over the position as provider in their male's place. So when and if I must leave you, you will be responsible for yourself."

"What about Inuyasha? If he stays is he going to go all Alpha and try to dominate me again? Will he leave me to fight alone when you're gone?" Somehow she could see the redclad hanyou doing something along those lines. Not that she would ever fall and bow to a mindless idiot like him. And if worse came to worse she could always sit him. She turned away from her thoughts of Inuyasha in a deep crater in the ground when Touga started speaking to her again.

"If he does he will be punished for it either through banishment, or a physical reprimand. Rest assured it would not be tolerated. Not that I believe you to be weak, or defenseless. You definitely showed strength when you fought my son yesterday. It makes me wonder about your lineage."

"Don't ask." She deadpanned to stop that topic before it even started. No way did she want to talk about her father.

"As you wish. Now that is the basic structure of a pack, we work together to survive. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now instinct also plays a big factor in pack life. One instance being when Inuyasha was threatening you in Kaede's hut. I growled at him in my Alpha timber and he immediately backed off and bared his neck. That is an act of submission, and it is what a lower level pack mate does to show that he understands his place. And when one does not submit a fight usually ensues. It is purely instinct at that point and the one who demanded submission would not be able to control himself form attacking the one who refused to submit. In your case it was different as you did not understand pack hierarchy."

"But now that you are teaching me, I will not be exempt from similar punishments."

"Yes, and no. Bitches are usually not punished by males the same way other males are. Bitches are precious and coveted in the pack. They generally only fight amongst themselves. Not that those fights cannot be as bloody as fights between males."

She scowled as a thought occurred to her. "That means that Inukimi will probably try to attack me right? She will see me as a threat to her position because I am an outsider."

He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "Inukimi is not exactly pack. She is more like extended pack. Still she may try to challenge your place in my pack out of jealousy. But as Alpha I will not allow either of you to kill each other. So do not be worried."

"I wasn't worried about her killing me Touga. I am more then capable of protecting myself as I have done ever since... Never mind." She looked away with sorrowful eyes. "Just trust me when I say that you don't need to protect me like I am some defenseless pup. I would never have made it this far in life if I was."

"Of course." He agreed a sympathetic look in his warm golden eyes. "Next thing we need to discuss is the bond between mates. When an inu male takes a mate it is a permanent bond that can never be broken. Because of that male inus are very possessive of their mate. They will never take another to their bed, or even look at another female. This behavior usually starts as soon as the male has encountered the female he wishes to bind himself to."

"But how does a male know when he has found that female?" She asked curiously. In truth she had always wondered at that very thing but had never gotten any answers. Not that she would have ever asked her father herself, and even less likely that he would answer her. She shivered when his eyes suddenly took a smoldering intensity as he stared into her eyes.

"There are many signs that give off whether that bitch is the one. If she is her scent will be like an aphrodisiac to the male. It will draw him in to her, and when he sees her he will never let her go. Possessive does not even begin to cover an inu male who has found his bitch. Once he has her all other males who show an interest in said female will be viciously warned off, and any who do not heed these warnings will be torn to shreds."

She shivered as a pleasant jolt raced down her spine. "You sound like you know the feeling well." She forced out against her suddenly dry throat. That intensity that he was looking at her with was dangerous. Not that she would ever tell him that. "So a male is possessive over his bitch."

"Fiercely. Any threats to her would be destroyed within seconds."

She hoped that no one messed with whatever female he chose... And better yet she hoped that she wasn't around to see it if it did happen... "Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. When she stepped out of Kaede's hut this morning she had not expected to have her mind thoroughly overloaded by her new Alpha. He was giving her almost more than her mind could comprehend at once.

"That being said male inus are very affectionate with their chosen. One's chosen bitch is to be cherished, and worshipped. That is why I cannot understand your sire's actions."

"You and me both. All he did was cause his bitch to go on a murderous rampage..." She hissed out remembering how that had turned out. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned had never rang truer.

"Can you blame her? When one betrays their mate it is soul shattering, she most likely could not stop herself even if she wanted to. That puts all of the blame onto your father for his actions."

She didn't answer him or comment on anything he said, too lost in her thoughts to even really listen to him at this point. All she could think about was the day she was left alone in this world. The screams still rang out in her head as vividly as the day that she heard them. They assaulted and tormented her in her dreams, along with the visions of their untimely deaths. There was no doubt in her mind that she would never be released from the terror, and anguish. "Can we talk more about this later?" She asked distractedly.

Touga nodded at her in understanding. "If you wish."

"Good." She stood fluidly before sweeping from the clearing. "Don't follow me." She uttered just before she was swallowed by the shadows of the treeline.

* * *

The only reason she noticed the sun setting from her place high in the boughs of a maple tree was because of the pulse of power that signaled her humanity taking form. She held up her glowing hands to see her claws receding until they were only blunt human nails. Her senses waned until she couldn't even smell the bark of the tree she say on, nor hear past her small refuge. Finally the glow faded and darkness was all she could make out with her weak human eyes. Being human always unsettled her, now more then ever as she had to hide from demons who coveted the little jewel around her neck. Why hadn't she left it in the village that morning? "Because a certain handsome Daiyoukai dragged me out of said village while I was half asleep." She muttered under her breath. But at least this turn of events saved her from her own painful internal musings, and she sighed in relief that she had found a suitable hiding spot. No humans would find her up here, and no lesser youkai would be able to get to her unless they coud fly. Not that bird youkai were at all common in this region, well at least not any real dangerous ones.

"Hey wench." A gruff voice rang out from somewhere far below.

She nearly fell off her branch at the sudden intrusion into her solitude, and looked down below at a obviously sulking Inuyasha. He was holding her bow and arrows in one hand and looking up at her with a carefully guarded expression. "Inuyasha? What do you want?"

"Keh! The old man was going crazy lookin for you when you didn't show up all day. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out tearing up the forest lookin for you." Inuyasha answered as he leapt up onto the branch she was on.

"That still doesn't answer my question Inuyasha. What are you doing here? Did your father send you?" A rush of wind blew around her and she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Not even a second later Inuyasha's firerat was draped around her shoulders courtesy of said irritating hanyou.

At her questioning look her huffed and shoved her bow, and arrows into her arms. "Keh! Didn't want you to get cold wench. And the old man would beat my ass if I let you freeze. As for why I'm here, I felt like it."

"Right." Why had she thought that there could be any other reason?

The two of them just sat in an awkward silence for several moments before he finally turned back to her. "So whatcha gonna do about the Shikon wench? You ain't no trained miko so you probably can't even keep it pure."

"Oh really? Because it seems pretty pure to me." She held up the small round object in plain sight, its' pure light illuminating the darkness around them.

He huffed and shoved his arms into his firerat sleeves. "Keh! Whatever wench! Not like I care whether you got a death wish or not!"

She rolled her now blue eyes and decided that she rather liked being alone over spending time with Inuyasha.

A much longer silence fell around them as she thought back to her interactions with Touga that day. The way he had looked at her was unlike anything she had ever been subjected to. No hatred. No revulsion. No malice. No one save her mother, or siblings had ever looked at her so warmly as he had. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and it set her hormones running wild. She had almost forgotten that Inuyasha was there with her until he was in her face waving a hand in front of her eyes. "What?"

"I asked you what you were thinkin about wench!"

"That doesn't seem like you to ask such a question Inuyasha. But if you must know I was thinking about my mother, and siblings." She answered leaving out the part where she was thinking about his father.

An odd look passed through his eyes as he regarded her. "What was your mother like wench?"

"You and the odd questions today..." She joked as she pondered his question. Flashes of her mother passed through her mind's eye. Her long raven hair so similar to her own, her deep blue eyes, and her caring smile. No one had ever made her feel quite the way her beloved mother did. "She was gentle, and kind despite the fact that my father kidnapped her and she lived her life as a slave to his whims. Even through all that she was a wonderful mother to us. She used to run her hands through my hair and hum to me when I had nightmares. And her scent always made me feel so safe." Her lips tilted up into a bittersweet smile. "I can only hope that she has found peace with my brothers, and sisters in death."

"What was her name?"

"Kiyoko."

"She sounds a lot like my mother." Inuyasha whispered quietly. "Her name was Izayoi and she was a human hime. She was kind and gentle to everyone. I loved her very much."

"It sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was. I was heartbroken when she died of old age."

By now they were both encompassed in the soft glow of the light of the full moon. She could only guess how long had passed since he had joined her up here. "Your father must be wondering where you are Inuyasha. You should head back."

"No he would only come chasing you down once he caught your scent on me." He muttered bitterly.

"Probably." She agreed reluctantly. She still was not sure what to make of the way he acted towards her. And with all that he had told her earlier she was still trying to piece it all together. "Why? Why does he act this way?"

He turned and swiftly glared at her. "Ain't it obvious wench? He wants you to be his bitch! Can't you feel that from him?"

The atmosphere turned hostile in a second. Ignoring his suddenly angry persona she glared back heatedly. "Why the hell would he want some orphan hanyou to be his bitch? You know what I think? I think that you're full of shit! There's no way that he could want that from me!"

"Yes he does wench! Didn't he teach you all about instincts and shit earlier? Didn't he tell you all of this already?"

She released a rather impressive growl despite her human form when he suddenly shoved his face into hers. "No! And even if he had I would have just told him that he was full of shit! Surely there's a female youkai out there somewhere just waiting for him! He might as well look elsewhere so that he can really find that one female because he sure as hell has it all wrong here!" She shouted back getting right back into his personal space.

Before either of them could utter another word a shrieking was heard somewhere close, and not even a second later a small crow shot between them and ripped the chain holding the jewel from Kagome's neck before taking off.

"Hey! Hey come back here!" Kagome shouted as she scrambled to her feet and nearly toppled out of the tree as a result.

"Stupid wench! If a normal crow can steal the jewel from you then I'd hate to see a youkai try and take it!" Inuyasha growled as he stood and hefted her onto his back.

"You were right there too you now? You could've stopped that damn bird too! And better question! What the hell is a crow doing out at this time of night anyways?"

"Beats me!" Inuyasha answered her as he threw himself out of the tree they were in and took off after the crow.

"When I get you close enough shoot the damn bird so that we can get the jewel back!"

She clutched onto his white inner haori tightly while her gaze remained trained on the troublesome crow that was now making her life more difficult than it should be.

"I hope that bastard bird don't eat the jewel wench! If it does we're in big trouble!"

The crow disappeared through a clearing in the trees and she jolted on Inuyasha's back as he sped up to catch up. They shot through the trees into a ravine where the river that ran through Kaede's village rushed by them. Kagome glanced in the direction that she felt the kehai of the Shikon only to see the crow swallow it down. "You just had to say something didn't you?" She hissed down at a fuming Inuyasha.

"Keh! Shut up and shoot it already wench before the Shikon fully joins with it!"

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it onto her bow before she lined it up on the crow as its' body started to glow a bright yellow. "Eat this!" She screamed and released her arrow towards the pesky bird. Her arrow shot towards the crow enveloped in a soft pink light and then it hit its target. A blinding pink light shot out nearly blinding them. The crow gave a sharp screech of pain, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. As she peaked between her fingers past the near blinding light she could see small pink streaks of light shoot into the sky and scatter in various directions. One last shockwave of light shot out and knocked them back.

When the light finally cleared there was no sign of the Shikon, or the crow that had taken it and of course Inuyasha started bitching after her dropped her flat on her ass. "Now look what you did wench?! The shikon is gone!"

She opened her mouth to tell him off when a small tugging at her awareness had her looking around the open space frantically. Her eyes finally landed on a small pink light nearby and she stood and sauntered over to it before picking it up. Holding it up in front of her she studied it closely for a moment. "Ummm I think I found it..."

Inuyasha peered over her shoulder a second later. "Wench... What the hell is that?!"

She turned and swiftly glared at him for his idiocy. "It's a fragment of the jewel you idiot! What does it look like?"

"I know that wench!" He snapped angrily. "But that means that you broke it!"

Her jaw dropped as she processed his words. "Oh my god... Now what the hell do we do?" She cried frantically her human emotions getting the better of her. At that moment she sensed the rapidly approaching youki of Touga and she dashed in his direction before crashing into him when he shot into the clearing. "Touga! Ishothtecrowandbrokethejewelwhatamigonnado?!" She cried out ignoring the sudden dead silence around her. When she got no answer she pulled back and looked up at the shocked Daiyoukai. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Touga's jaw immediately snapped shut and he put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Kagome I need you to tell me what happened. Slower this time."

She sniffled and glared over at Inuyasha. "I was hiding in a tree like I always do on my human night when he showed up! We were talking when a crow stole the jewel from me! What the hell was a crow doing out so late at night anyways?!"

"Focus Kagome."

"Anyways! It stole the jewel from me so Inuyasha grabbed me and took off after it! The he told me to shoot it with my arrow so I did! And boom!" She gestured wildly with her hands to indicate the size of the explosion. "Bright light just shot out from the crow! Then there was this cracking noise and these little pink lights shot into the sky! And then I found this!" She held up the jewel shard for him to inspect.

He took it into his hand and studied it for a moment. "You shattered it with your arrow?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!" She gritted her teeth and glared heatedly at him.

"Calm yourself Kagome."

"No! This is what I get for listening to Inuboy! First he talks total nonsense about me being your bitch or something! Then he tells me to shoot the jewel to keep the crow from taking it! Now look where his idiocy got me!" She spun around and stomped her foot irate. "You! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha's body buckled and slammed into the ground at her use of the kotodama. "ARGH! Stupid wench! The hell was that for?!" He shouted from the bottom of his crater.

"For being an ass! Now OSUWARI! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" She was panting by the end of her rant, and Inuyasha was buried at least six feet into the ground.

Before she could start in again Touga stepped in front of her and held up a hand to silence her. "This is not helping Kagome." He reprimanded her forcefully. "My question is what were you doing out alone on your human night? You have a pack to look out for you now so you should have come to me even if you were uncomfortable telling me."

"But-"

"No. No buts. This is as much your fault as it is Inuyasha's Kagome. And now we are left with a difficult situation to deal with." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hn. We will need to head back to Kaede's and speak with her about what has happened here."

She didn't argue with him as he turned and ushered her back towards the village. No she could see the truth of the words he had spoken. And now she had to deal with the consequences of what she had brought about.

* * *

Golden eyes stared at the now human Kagome discreetly. He did not know what to think of the situation he now found himself in. The first time he lets her out of his sight for an extended period and disaster strikes. At least she had not been harmed. "What do you think Kaede?" He turned to the elder miko who now bore a grave expression.

"Surely ye know what must be done Touga-sama. As Kagome is the only one alive who can sense the kehai of the Shikon ye must allow her to gather the fragments and restore the jewel. I fear that if ye do not an endless cycle of bloodshed will begin as youkai battle for the jewel shards."

That meant that they would need to set out as soon as possible so that they did not lose too much time. "I agree. We will set off tomorrow in search of them." But for now he had a bitch to discipline. Standing he tugged Kagome up with him before dragging her from the hut.

"Hey! Wait just a damn minute!" She protested as she tugged against his hold.

He ignored her attempts to free herself and dragged her into a nearby clearing. Once there he finally released her and turned to face her. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?" He asked gesturing to her human body.

She looked down guiltily and mumbled. "Because I learned early on to keep my moments of humanity a secret. It is the only way that hanyou can survive."

"You are not alone in the world anymore Kagome, and you should have felt comfortable enough with your Alpha to tell me when you were at your weakest. It is my duty to protect you is it not?"

"Yes but this is all new to me. Until a few days ago I had been alone for over forty years. I had to learn to trust no one or else I would die. You can't just expect me to adapt to pack life overnight you know?"

The scent of guilt, apprehension, and fear told him that she was being honest with him. He could only imagine what had happened to her in her life to make her this way. But even Inuyasha was weary about his human cycle as well so he supposed it was a hanyou thing. He ignored the stiffening of her body as he gathered her small form into his arms and held her close. "You should never feel afraid to tell me anything Kagome. Did I not promise to protect you?" He inhaled her clean scent as she nodded against his shoulder. She was rather easy to deal with as a human he decided. So pliant, and warm towards him instead of her normal standoffish self. He couldn't help but to take the opportunity to cover her in his scent while she was unable to scent it. once he was satisfied that a snake youkai could smell him from miles away he went to pull away from her freezing when she clutched onto his breastplate to stop him. "Kagome?"

Her stunning blue eyes were looking at everything but him as she spoke up in a soft voice. "Was Inuyasha telling the truth earlier?"

His brows furrowed as he tried to recall what had been said earlier before he remembered what she had said earlier. His loudmouthed son had informed her of something that he had planned on waiting until she had integrated more into the pack to tell her. Now he was left with a situation, that for her was probably uncomfortable. But his father had always taught him to be honest even in difficult situations so he decided to be straightforward with her. "Yes he was. I was planning on telling you once you had become more situated into the pack but that obviously did not work out the way I had planned."

"But maybe you are mistaken right? I mean surely a full blooded youkai would be a better match for you! At least then you wouldn't have to worry about your mate dying of old age right? As a hanyou I will die one day because of my human blood so I-" A large clawed hand covered her mouth to cut off her rant.

"When youkai mate the lifespan of the shorter lived mate will stretch to match that of the mate with the longer lifespan. So when I take you, you will live until, and if you die in battle. Just as I shall live until, and if I die in battle."

"So there is no way to convince you to find someone else is there?" She asked after she pushed his hand aside so she could speak. Her whole demeanor screamed embarrassed, and scared. Not that anyone could blame her.

"No. Once a youkai finds their mate they will not be dissuaded from pursuing them. Even if I did resent hanyou I still would be unable to stop myself from pursuing you. Not that I intend to force myself upon you before you tell me you are ready. That would be dishonorable."

She said nothing at all and for a moment he thought that she would try to refuse him altogether. Imagine his surprise when she simply nodded and blushed. "Well you would know better than I would. So I won't argue it right now. When I turn back in the morning though..." She trailed off with a wry smile.

"Yes I have no doubt that you will be back to your normal aggressive self in the morning, and then I will have to deal with you pretending that this never happened. But until then I intend to make the most of this moment." With that he leaned down and slammed his lips over hers delighting in the small shocked squeal she gave off. He dropped his hands to run across her small back as he pried her lips open with his tongue before delving in. She gasped and tentatively brushed her tongue against his before he completely wrapped his around it. Temptation had found its way into his life, and he knew that he would not be able to resist it when she waved it in front of him like this. Oh sure he knew that come morning hanyou Kagome would most likely be angry at herself, and embarrassed. But this moment would have her instincts running absolutely wild as well. Even if she didn't want to understand, or accept it. With one last press of his tongue against hers he pulled back and smiled down at her. "We have to leave early in the morning so we should get back."

"O-Ok." She stuttered out dazed.

He only chuckled at her slightly disheveled state and ushered her back towards Kaede's hut. Now that the feel of her small lips being dominated by his was imprinted in his memory he doubted that he would get much sleep until he could finally take her. He just hoped that she would learn to listen, and understand her instincts sooner rather than later.

* * *

Oooh Kagome got some serious lip action from Mister Godly! I honestly didn't want to make Kagome take too long to respond to Touga either. Remember that even if she does not understand the majority of her instincts at this point they are still there, and subconsciously she does understand them. And her human half more resembles the Kagome from the story more than hanyou Kagome personality wise. Whereas hanyou Kagome's like a mix of her and Inuyasha. But what are your guys thoughts on how fast this happened? Let me know as opinions are always appreciated. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I wanted to get this chapter going while I still had some momentum so without further adieu on with the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Sesshomaru is going to be making his grand entrance in this chapter! I want to switch around the POV for this chapter just to see if it makes it flow better as the pov I have been using can be hard to write in sometimes. Anyways sorry for the confusion ahead of time.

* * *

Touga was right in his assumption that Kagome would go with ignorance as she was now walking at the head of the group completely ignoring him and Inuyasha. She had not even spoken to them at all since the night he had kissed her and it had been three days. He chalked it up to the fact that even if her human half was more accepting on him, her youkai half was more fickle. In fact her behavior was normal for bitches. They would be interested, then distant, then interested again, until they grew more attached to their male. As he saw it she was simply playing hard to get. And boy did he want to get her. There was nothing more attractive to a male inu then a good chase and she was obviously willing to give it.

The harsh gaze on her back was beyond bothering her. No at this point she was ready to turn around and bitch the infuriating male out as none had ever been bitched out before. But somehow that didn't seem like it would work out well for her. In fact she had the distinct feeling that it would only turn the bastard on even more. Oh yes she could definitely smell his interest rolling off of him in waves. Interest being attraction, and arousal of course. In the first few days she had simply figured that he wanted to have a quick rut with her because she was a female inu and they were extremely rare. But as the days wore on it became apparent that it was not a fleeting interest. Maybe she should have just accepted his claim over her instead of over analyzing it? "Aww fuck it!" She muttered heatedly not caring if her companions heard her.

"What was that Kagome?" Touga chuckled when she sent him a heated glare. "I thought I had already told you that cursing is not very lady like." Not that you are very lady like... At least not yet. But when he was done with her...

Something about that scheming look in his eyes had her hackles rising in warning. Maybe she should rethink the whole thing and run while she had a chance? She scowled when he shot her a warning glare. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking?

"Because I am over twenty five hundred years old Kagome. And that is a long time to learn how to read people."

And now all the lessons were making themselves useful.

All Inuyasha could do was watch the two make eyes at each other back and forth with varying degrees of disgust. He knew that one could not pick their soul mate so he couldn't be too mad at his father. Still there was nothing truly remarkable about the wench in his opinion. Sure she was beautiful. He still admitted that grudgingly of course. But other than that she was hot tempered, combative, most likely uneducated, and just plain infuriating. Why had his father not chosen a proper lady like his mother? Why had he let her die of old age so that he could find the wench? He scowled angrily as said wench shot his father another glare when the old inu waltzed up alongside her to walk with her. There had to be something he could do now that he was past his initial shock. Maybe he could even get the bastard to help? He froze in shock. Had he really thought to ask for his older brother's help? Was he really that desperate? Could he risk his life to go to his brother for help? No that would not be worth it as he would be killed before he could even speak. Then he would just have to bide his time and think. It wasn't like he was short on time after all with the way the wench was resisting.

* * *

Kagome sat slumped her damp body against a large maple tree across the fire from her companions. The day had gone well enough she guessed for they had retrieved two shards from a snake demon that had decided to attack her. Needless to say she had taken full advantage of the opportunity to turn the pathetic creature into nothing more than an incomprehensible blob of goo on the side of the road thus quelling her anger slightly. And she meant slightly as in she did not want to kill Inuyasha, or maim his father quite as much. The hot soak in the hot springs nearby had definitely helped as well and she thanked the gods that Touga was a clean being. Because if he tried to keep her from hot water it would not be pretty at all. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she jumped when the bane of her existence sat down next to her with a small hairbrush in his hand. "What are you doing with that?"

He chuckled at his little female and gestured for her to turn around, which she did so after shooting him a warning look. "I am going to brush your hair of course. I did say that pack grooming was important did I not? So I am going to groom you." He brought the brush to the crown of her head and being mindful of her sensitive furry ears brought it down in a smooth stroke that had her practically purring. He repeated the motion over and over again until she practically melted into his ministrations. That left him to revel in the thick raven tresses of hair that fell down in thick waves around her. So different then the pin straight fashion that most human, and youkai females preferred in this era. He actually liked it more so this way.

She tried to fight the contented grumbling in her chest with each stroke of the soft bristles through her hair, but she couldn't stop. It just reminded her so much of when her mother used to run her fingers through her hair when she was a small pup. It soothed her in ways that she had not felt in a very long time, and had feared that she never would again. She almost wanted to stop being so difficult and just take him as hers, just so that he would lavish her with these attentions whenever she wanted. Not that she was willing to just roll over and do that. Her combative nature rebelled against it, as well as her beast. No her beast was demanding that the Daiyoukai chase her down as a real inu should, and only then would he be allowed to claim his prize. Yes that was the only clear thing she could understand from her beast at this moment as she was always fickle, only showing herself when their life was threatened. Now she just wouldn't shut up much to her annoyance.

"You had better get used to it. With such a desireable male wandering around with you I am not going anywhere anytime soon..." Her beast's deep feminine voice purred in pleasure.

"Shut up and go the hell away you annoying pest!" Kagome practically hissed back.

"Okay I will go away... For now..."

"Bitch." She cursed internally as she tilted her head to get Touga to brush a sensitive part of her crown right behind where her ears were located. Gods was she enjoying this...

He followed her silent plea and stroked the brush right behind her ears mindful to be gentle of course, and practically shuddered at the pleased groan she gave. Never had he enjoyed grooming another pack mate's hair the same way he did her. But as all knew all good things must come to an end and he pulled away reluctantly. "I need to go and hunt for our dinner, and patrol my nearby territory. However I hope we can enjoy doing this again as a nightly routine from now on." He stood and turned over to Inuyasha. "Watch over the camp while I am gone. I need to patrol the lands nearby. I should not be gone too long, perhaps an hour."

"Keh! Just go already old man!"

With one last look around their small camp he turned and disappeared into the treeline to see to his tasks. Hopefully the two of them would be alright without him for a little while.

* * *

As soon as he was gone a full on glaring match started up between the two whelps. Inuyasha instigating it, and Kagome refusing to be intimidated by him.

She guessed that Touga was telling the truth about Inuyasha being threatened by her presence. Not that she had not already guessed that had something to do with it. But she was not one to back down from someone who thought themselves better than her. So she released a sharp warning snarl telling him to back off. She really didn't want to fight with him right now and piss off Touga, but if he pushed...

"I don't know what the old man sees in you wench. As far as I'm concerned you're nothin but a plain ol hanyou." Inuyasha growled out his tone filled with dislike.

"I don't know if you noticed or not Inuboy, but you're a plain hanyou too! So why don't you try and hurt someone else's feelings with your insults? Because I really could care less what you think about me!" She growled back drawing them into an angry silence. Whatever his deal was with her he better just get over it because his father was the one being insistent that she stay not her! Hell before she had accepted his invitation to join her pack, she had tried to leave! So she decided to remind him of that very thing. "You can blame your father for me being here Inuboy. I tried to leave as soon as I could but he wouldn't have it. And now I'm here for good and I'm not going anywhere so get over it!"

He didn't say anything to her for several long moments because he had to admit that she was right. It was all his father's fault, and the gods that he had to deal with her. If only his mother had been his father's soul mate then... "If it weren't for you my mother would still be here. If she had been his mate instead she wouldn't have died! But now he's just going to forget all about her for you?!" He said growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Before she could say anything a powerful youki crashed down on them nearly suffocating her. While it was not as powerful as Touga's by a good amount, it was still stronger than their youki. She jumped to her feet and chanced a glance over at Inuyasha who just looked pissed at whoever decided to stumble across them. Did he have a death wish?

"Keh! You can come on out already bastard, you already made your flashy entrance!" Inuyasha snarled at the dark treeline where he could feel his older brother waiting. And somethng else...?

Whatever she was expecting was most definitely not what she got when a tall Inu male walked into the clearing with the grace of a god. He was wearing a white kimono with red cherry blossoms decorating the bottom of the sleeves, a gold and purple sash tied around his waist, with spiked armor laying across his shoulders. A large katana sat tucked inside of his obi. A purple crescent moon sat above delicately sculpted eyebrows, with twin magenta stripes on each cheek. Cold golden eyes stared back at her, and Inuyasha with absolute distaste, and even revulsion.

"Inuyasha. Hanyou." He greeted the two whelps coldly. There was not time for pleasantries as he had come here for a reason. "I have come to take the Tetsusaiga from you hanyou. Hand it over and I promise that your death will be quick." He stated leveling his younger brother with a cold glare. Why his father had gifted Tetsusaiga to a worthless hanyou he would never know. But it would be rectified this day.

"Tetsusaiga? The hell is Tetsusaiga? I never heard of anything like that before asshole so obviously I don't have what you're lookin for!" Inuyasha growled back threateningly.

"Of course you haven't hanyou. Father may have left it to you but that does not mean that he trusts you to wield it. So he hid it away from you, and I have discovered where it now rests." He disappeared and in the blink of an eye he reappeared in front of his younger brother where he hefted him from the ground by his neck. Ignoring the thrashes of his pathetic kin he brought his fingers up to Inuyasha's right eye where the black pearl rested. He pulsed youki into his claws and shot it into Inuyasha's wide golden eye and began drawing the pearl from the depths of his pupil.

"HEY FLUFFY BACK OFF OF INUBOY!" Kagome roared as she attacked the Daiyoukai with her shadows. They circled and wrapped around him restricting his movements for nought. Because as soon as she had reacted the black pearl had popped out of Inuyasha's eye socket. She still had to protect Inuyasha so she pushed his older brother back a good distance before she jumped in between them defensively. "You alright Inuboy?!"

"K-keh! Shaddup wench..." Inuyasha mumbled weakly as he clutched to his throbbing eye.

"You dare to attack me hanyou? Perhaps I will show you your place after I retrieve the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru stated cooly as he opened the portal to the netherworld and jumped inside of it.

"HEY THAT BASTARD'S GETTING AWAY INUBOY! AND IF HE'S GOING IN THERE THEN I'M GOING IN THERE TO STOMP HIS ASS! COME ON!" She shouted as she grabbed Inuyasha and dove into the black hole. Only to realize that it was a bad mistake when they suddenly found themselves falling from the sky towards the top of a jagged mountain range. "SHIT! WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the ground, only to jolt when she hit something boney. She peaked her eyes open and came face to wing with a skeleton bird. "I definitely knew this was a good idea!" She stated cheerfully despite Inuyasha's rapid cursing.

"Oh yeah?! And now tell me something wench! Where the hell are we, and where the hell is Sesshomaru?! And better yet how do we get back?!"

"Oh shut up Inuboy! We'll cross all those bridges when we get to it! And as for Icicle ass he's up ahead on that raised platform!" She gestured to a plateau settled on the highest mountain where Sesshomaru was. In the center of the plateau was a raised platform surrounded by bones with what looked to be a sword jutting out from it. Which Sesshomaru approached and attempted to yank from said platform only to be shocked by a powerful youki. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fluffy got his ass shocked! Now he really looks fluffy!" Kagome snorted even after the bird had deposited them onto the same platform as Sesshomaru, who was now glaring at her.

This worthless hanyou dares to laugh at this Sesshomaru? Forget Tetsusaiga! My claws are too good to bother wasting on such a pathetic creature let alone father's fang! "You dare to mock this Sesshomaru?" He snarled his eyes bleeding red.

"Kagome-!" Inuyasha tried to warn her to cut it out before his brother killed her.

"N-No! I just tell it like it is Sesshy! And you just got owned by that rusty old sword!" She snickered as she waltzed right on by the seething Daiyoukai to where the cursed sword sat. "How hard can it be to pull this thing out?" She muttered and took the hilt in her hand before drawing the sword from the rock in a flourish, much to the shock of the brothers. "Oh! Look the worthless hanyou could do something that the great Sesshomaru couldn't! Who knows maybe I-!"

Sesshomaru growled in a menacing tone. "You die this day hanyou." He brought his glowing green claws up and blasted her back with his douku. She flew into a pile of bones that was quickly reduced to mush under his douku's potency. "Now that that is taken care of, all that is left is my worthless half brother." With that he turned back to his gaping brother and raised a brow at his expression of dread. "Half breed you look utterly ridiculous wearing that expression on your face. Cease immediately so that you may die with all the dignity that you are able."

"Y-You idiot! Do you know who that was?! That was father's intended mate! And you just killed her! That means he's gonna kill us both now!" Inuyasha shuddered in terror of their father's ire. What was he gonna tell him?!

Sesshomaru glanced back at the remains of the small female with a cold calculating look. "That is even better that I killed her then. That way father will not disgrace the house even further by bringing another hanyou into it, especially as a mate. Now to deal with you." He moved forward to annihilate the last speck on his family line when a pulse of youki shot out from behind him. He turned stoic expression still in place as the female he's attempted to kill shot out from the bone pile with a murderous expression on her face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Kagome shrieked furiously and pointed the rusty sword at the dumbfounded youkai.

"What are you?" He asked incredulously though it did not show on his face. This little female had faced death at his hands, yet she still had the courage to point a sword at him. He who could easily kill her?

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! And I'm a worthless hanyou with a temper from hell, and no survival instincts!" She smirked viciously before hopping off of her supposed to be pyre and waltzing over to Inuyasha. "Here go for it!" She thrust the sword into his limp hand before moving off to the side to watch.

It took a moment for him to regain himself after that display and when he did he looked down at the rusty sword in his hands. "The hell am I supposed to do with this piece of shit?! It's dull as hell!" He grumbled while he gave the sword a few experimental swings.

Absolute rage coursed through him stirring up his youki and causing his body to begin morphing before he even fully realized what was happening. All he knew was that these hanyou had mocked his power! And no one mocked his greatness and got away with it. His body glowed a blood red wisps shooting out and twining around him as his limbs grew, and elongated. Fur grew over every square inch of his body as the bones broke and reshaped themselves to the way they were truly meant to be. In a storm of bright red youki he stood tall in his true form before them releasing a ear splitting howl of rage.

"Oh... Well isn't that a bitch? And handy..." Kagome groaned as the fully transformed inu bared down on Inuyasha.

"WENCH! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A PISSED OFF SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha screamed as he dodged a set of jaws looking to chomp him in half. If she answered him or not he did not know as he was quickly forced to turn all of his attention to Sesshomaru, lest he be torn to pieces by the furious Daiyoukai. He wildly swung his newly acquired sword out at Sesshomaru's arm only to groan when the damn thing didn't even break skin. There was no time to lament on that fact as he had to quickly dodge another swipe from a set of massive claws. "WENCH! THIS SWORD IS USELESS! YOU COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT THE BASTARD SINCE YOU PISSED HIM OFF!"

"No thanks!" Kagome called back cheerfully. No way was she getting involved in that when she could sit over here and watch Inuyasha dance around like a chicken with its' head cut off. Who knows? Maybe he would learn the value of evasion?

"DAMN! The old man is gonna kill me if I let Sesshomaru kill his bitch! And Sesshomaru is gonna kill me either way! So the question is who am I more afraid of?" It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that his brother had nothing on their sire. That meant that even if he didn't necessarily like the wench, he had to protect her or else.

As soon as he set himself on protecting Kagome Tetsusaiga pulsed and morphed into a broadsword in a shower of bright gold light. "Huh? The hell?! How did that happen?" Inuyasha asked looking at the now impressive sword with wide eyes. He couldn't ponder the how for very long as this display had served to piss of Sesshomaru even more. Now he was jumping, ducking, and weaving faster than ever before to avoid being cleaved in half by his bastard brother.

"GO FOR THE LEGS!"

"WOULD YOU SHADDUP ALREADY WENCH!?" He snarled as Sesshomaru landed on his feet in front of him. Still the wench had a good plan so he shot forward and jammed the massive sword into his brother's front paw drawing a sharp pained snarl from the giant white dog. Using his momentum he jumped up bringing his sword, still lodged in his brother's flesh with him up the length of his arm before he finally swiped the massive sword to the side taking Sesshomaru's arm off. He landed on light feet as his brother's massive form flashed and shot off in orb form. "Keh! Bastard ran off with his tail tucked between his legs!"

"WOO GO INUBOY!" Kagome cheered as she suddenly appeared beside him startling him. Honestly the idiot's style could use some work but he was fun to watch fight. If only for the fact that he had absolutely no finesse at all.

"Shut up wench! I didn't see you doin anything when you were the one who pissed him off!" Inuyasha glared at her dangerously. Stupid wench had almost gotten him killed! And what's worse is she had enjoyed watching him almost get killed.

"Pssh! You had it down Inuboy! But that's beside the point!" Kagome waved him off easily. I mean it's not like that was the most important matter for them right now. "So... How are we gonna get outta here?"

He looked at her like she had grown a second head before he threw his hands up into the air and screamed. "ARGHH!" The sound echoing over the vast mountain range.

Before she could comment on it one of the skeleton birds landed before them. "Look! The little guy came to give us a ride back! See? I told you it would work out!" She said smiling brightly at their savior despite Inuyasha.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

* * *

As soon as they jumped back through the rapidly shrinking portal they were met with the sight of Touga racing back into the clearing with a deer over his shoulder. "Hey Touboy!" She greeted as she flopped to the ground beside the fire.

"What the hell happened? I swear that I felt Sesshomaru's youki a few moments ago!"

Inuyasha piped up. "Yeah he showed up! Took something called the black pearl outta my eye, jumped into a portal created by said black pearl! Then the wench gets all pissy and chases him into the freaking thing saying and I quote, "IF HE'S GOING IN THERE I'M GOING IN THERE TO STOMP HIS ASS!" He held up Tetsusaiga's rusty form. "He was lookin for this! But the wench was the one who pulled it outta its' resting place not the bastard so he got pissed. Then she gives me the sword and makes me fight him after she says and I quote, "Go for it." Crazy bitch..."

"Shut up Inuboy! You're just jealous of my ability to pull swords out of rock!" Kagome declared trying to keep a straight face only to fail miserably as she erupted into loud guffaws. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE HIS FUCKING FACE? HE LOOKED LIKE SOMEONE HAD JAMMED ANOTHER ICICLE UP HIS PRUDE ASS! HOW HARD IS IT TO PULL A SWORD OUT OF A FREAKING ROCK?!" She dissolved into a full on laughing spree that had her rolling around the dirt unable to stop herself.

Inuyasha looked up at his father with a sympathetic look on his face. "You sure you want this crazy bitch old man? Cuz I'm bein honest right now, she's fuckin nuts. Maybe you should look for someone that isn't a sadist."

Touga looked away from his female's form to glare at his son. "Quiet boy. And hand me the Tetsusaiga." He waited until his son handed him his trusted sword. It hummed pleased to be in his hands again after being separated for over two centuries. If only he had not had to hide it from Sesshomaru the way he had. But his son's ideal of supreme conquest was disturbing enough as it was. He most certainly could not have taken the chance of Sesshomaru swiping it while he was busy with his wife, raising his youngest pup. So he had sealed it when Inuyasha had been born. It served to take care of two problems, the other being Inuyasha's youkai blood. For when his son was not with him there would be the threat of his youkai blood taking him over. So he had sealed Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha to prevent that from ever happening should they be seperated. And now it was back with him where he could use it again to protect the female he loved. He glanced over at Kagome as she finally came down from her hysterics, then over at Inuyasha who was watching her with an irritated expression. Maybe not as he had always intended to pass it along to Inuyasha after he matured. And he could always have Totosai make him a new sword. Nonetheless he tucked it into his obi before he set to cutting up the meat for their dinner. "What of Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha froze and scooted as far from his father as he could a nervous expression on his face. "Uh well about that..." He stared slowly unsure of what to say. thankfully the wench beat him to it.

"Inuboy cut his arm off and the bastard ran away."

He froze in preparing their meal and gazed at his son as though just seeing him for the first time. "You took Sesshomaru's arm off?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Touga stood and clasped his startled son on the shoulder. "Good job my son. Your brother definitely needed a lesson in how to open his eyes. Perhaps now he will see that even humans can produce strong pups."

"You aren't pissed off?" Inuyasha asked quizzically. Sure his old man didn't get along with Fluffy all the time but Sesshomaru was still his son. And despite the gruff way the two treated each other they still respected each other as father, and son should. So to say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"I am not best pleased that you two fought. But I am pleased that you held your own against him without my aid. For if I had had to interfere he would not have learned to respect you as a worthy adversary." And I most likely would have driven him into the ground for attacking my youngest pup. Something occurred to him then and he turned weary eyes onto a giggling Kagome. "How did he react to you pulling Tetsusaiga from its resting place?"

Kagome stopped laughing and shrugged her shoulder in a noncommittal manner. "Ehh he just blasted me with poison no big deal. The sword there protected me anyways." She said easily.

"And did either of you inform him of who you are?"

Inuyasha shuddered and scooted away towards the very edge of the clearing. "Uhh yeah... But he just said that it was a good thing that he killed her now then. NOT THAT HE ACTUALLY KILLED HER!" He hastily added when his father's eyes bled red.

Kagome not really understanding what the big deal was cocked her head to the side. "Yeah Inuboy's right he didn't kill me. If anything he only amused me even more when he got pissed that I didn't die. Jeez if that was his best attempt then I would hate to see hi-!" A hand clamped over her mouth and she glanced over her shoulder to where Inuyasha was wildly gesturing for her to stop talking.

"He... attacked our mate...?" His beast grumbled low. "He attacked out mate when he knew she was our mate? He attacked out mate and didn't care that she was out mate?!"

His beast's snarl was echoed by his own and if Sesshomaru had been close by he would have met a swift, harsh punishment from his father. And while his son was most likely thankful for the fact that he was far away at the moment, he was most angry. So angry that he started forming his youki cloud under his feet without realizing it, he would have shot off to find his son as well had Kagome not stopped him.

For some reason that she could not explain she was compelled to get up and saunter over to the still irate male. Once beside him her body acted seemingly on autopilot and she wrapped her arms around him a low rumbling starting up in her chest. Now this was completely new to her, and she had never even felt the need to do something like this before so she was completely stumped as to why she did it. That being said it did seem to instantly calm him down because in a second his face was buried in her hair, a contented rumbling echoing hers from his chest. At least he seemed to understand it, and her confusion.

"You were worried about me so you offered comfort as Inus do. And for that I am grateful for you stopped me from hunting my injured son down in my rage." He pulled back and took her face between his hands marveling at just how small she was she barely stood to his neck. It seemed he just couldn't wrap his head around just how small and unassuming she was, and yet she had such a massive pull over him.

"Huh... I was confused as to why I did that but I didn't want to fight it. It's nice to finally have someone to explain these strange urges to me." She offered him one of her rare bright smiles. It was nice to not be so confused and lost in herself. One day she would have to thank him.

"Ugh can you two be anymore sickening with each other?!" Inuyasha groused completely grossed out. Man how could his father be so gentle, and loving with any female besides his mother? It was just plain gross! Especially seeing as how the wench was younger then him!

"If you do not like it then go and fetch some water at the river boy. Otherwise sit there and be quiet!" Touga growled never taking his eyes off of the deep silver pools in front of him. The bright moonlight reflected off of them making them look almost white. Never before had he seen such closely guarded, yet beautifully vibrant eyes. He couldn't even be bothered to look away when Inuyasha stalked out of the camp to do as he had ordered, he was so thoroughly captivated by her. He only broke eye contact when she looked away in embarrassment.

"Uhh can we eat before I starve to death?" Stepping back away she forced him to drop his hands from her face so that she could settle down near the fire. Man he was driving her crazy! How was she supposed to concentrate on the journey they were on when he was invading her every sense? And from the smug look on his face as he sat down right next to her, he knew what he was doing too! Well she would just have to get back at him at some point for being a cocky, arrogant, egotistical, sexy, charismatic... Oh fuck it! She growled angry at herself before she dug into her meal to distract herself from the infuriating handsome male next to her.

* * *

Haha he has got Kagome wrapped around his finger! Poor thing! Now all I have to do is decide how I want her to get back at him! And for anyone who does not like how fast they are progressing, I never said it was a slow romance! Youkai tend to do things fast in every story I have ever read so they are gonna move fast in this one too! Even if Kagome wants to be a butt by pushing him away! ANYWAYS R&R! Oh and did you guys like this pov better or do you all prefer the other one? Let me know and I will either switch it back, or kepp using this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delayed update guys I just had too many other stories that I was working on at the time! This story also was set up to follow canon, but then I realized that it was like Finding happiness against all odds, a little bit too much actually. So I want to ask for some opinions about what things I should add, what I should take out, etc...Leave me ideas in your reviews! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Ever since the day that she and Inuyasha had encountered Sesshomaru and retrieved Tetsusaiga from the underworld things had been going much better for them. Shards were falling into their hands much faster thanks to the powerful sword, not mentioning the powerful male that looked like a god when he wielded it. Needless to say things had been going well... What could possible make anything worse?

It was as they were walking along down a worn dirt path that she smelled it, something that called to her. Not the same way that the powerful Dai called to her, but something different. And so she promptly veered off the path an into the trees uncaring if her 'pack mates' wanted to follow her or not. Of course they would, not that she was going to openly acknowledge them. All she knew was that she needed to get to wherever the smell was emanating from.

"Hey pops what the hell is the wench on now?"

Inuyasha's voice annoyed her as it always did but she did her best to tune it out. Whatever it was that had caught her attention was encompassing her mind. Why? She had no idea whatsoever.

"Leave her be Inuyasha."

A large body fell into step behind her and she was aware that her suitor was worried as well. If it had been a shard she would have told them, but it was not, and they were more than aware of it. This scent was...like the scent of fresh grass, and acorns? How odd...Even so she led them forward into a small clearing in the forest where the scent emanated most strongly from. And the sight that greeted her eyes when she stepped into the clearing was surprising.

A small boy sat crouched over a body of some sort or another, it looked to be kitsune. And from the bushy little tail poking out from the dark blue hakamas he wore she deduced that this was the deceased youkai's pup. A forest green haori with leave patterns on it adorned his torso, a small fur vest wrapped around the front of the haori and was secured by a small dark blue bow. His hair was orange and tied up by a small blue bow. He was tiny standing at maybe midway to her knees, and he had the most striking forest green eyes...Which he was peering up at her with right this second...

With a small rumbling sound the kit leaned further over the body more protectively his eyes taking on a terrified expression despite his brave front. His body shook from head to toe and she actually felt sorry for him.

With a gesture to Inuyasha, and Touga to stand back she slowly stepped towards the small youkai, being sure to keep her aura as non threatening as possible.

Those bright emerald eyes watched her approach warily his hackles rising at the perceived danger. "S-Stay away!" He cried in distress clutching even tighter to the dead body he was protecting.

"I won't hurt you I promise..." She reasoned with him as she reached where he was and knelt down next to him. Now that she was close enough she could say for certain that this little youkai was this deceased youkai's pup. The two were almost identical, sans the obvious age difference...

"D-Don't hurt my papa..." The little kit whimpered brokenly as large tears welled up in his eyes.

Her heart broke for the little one...at one time this had been her mourning her mother, and her siblings. "We should give him a proper burial little one. He deserves that instead of being scavenged upon no?"

The little kit sniffled and looked at her as if he could not make her out at all. "Why would you help me? Why do you even care?"

"At one point in my life I was in just the same position, only it was with my mother, and my siblings. I had no one to help me bury them, no one to comfort me and tell me it was ok. So I can't just leave you here knowing that you will face that same loneliness. I want to help you. Will you let me?" She held her hand out for the little kit waiting on bated breath for him to take it.

With a few moments hesitation the small kit slowly took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the safety of her arms. "They killed my papa..." He whimpered pitifully.

"It'll be okay I promise." And for him it would because he had called to her maternal instincts, that meant that she saw him as her own pup now. Anything that attacked him would quickly find itself having bit off more than it could handle. But for now they had a youkai to bury...She turned over her shoulder to look at Touga. "Touga could you help me bury the kistune?"

"Of course I can." He answered as he stepped past her to lift the body into his arms with care.

She held the little kitsune tighter as he whimpered and started to cry, she tightened her hold on him and comforted him as best she could, memories of her past filtering through her mind. No one had been there for her...but she was determined to be there for this little kitsune. He was hers now and no one would come between them. Not Inuyasha, or even her pushy mate to be.

* * *

"So whattaya gonna do with that runt wench?" Inuyasha grumbled the next morning after they had set back out.

"Not that it's any of your business Inuyasha, but I am taking him in as my pup." Kagome answered back daring him to say something to her about it.

And of course Inuyasha did not disappoint, he thoroughly blew his top. "WHAT?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU! NOW I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH AN ADOPTED PUP TOO? DID YOU EVEN ASK THE OLD MAN? HEY POPS TELL THIS WENCH THAT SHE CAN'T BRING THE RUNT WITH US!"

He sighed and froze in his tracks to turn back to his son, and his intended, the latter of which was already glaring at him defiantly. He really looked at her, the way she held the kit as she had done all through the burial of his father, and while he mourned through the night. There was no way he could just take the kit from her when she had already imprinted on him so thoroughly, it would drive her away. "Inuyasha I will not take her pup from her."

"It's not her pup!" Inuyasha shot back venomously eyeing the little boy with disdain.

"Yes it is." He answered curtly before Kagome could defend herself. "Kagome has imprinted on the pup, as he has her, and I will not orphan the boy again do you hear me?" He growled a demand for submission when his pup looked like he wanted to argue again. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Keh yeah I heard you..." Inuyasha sulked and gave up on arguing the matter. He stalked up ahead to distance himself from the two of them, and the sleeping Shippo.

"Idiot..." Kagome muttered darkly as she once again set off down the path beside him.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as he reflected on what he was going to have to do with the little kit. He would not take him from Kagome, but he would have to scent mark the boy as his to help protect him better, so his female was not drawn into unnecessary battles to protect him. Somehow he did not think that would go over well with the little one as he had just lost his father. But it was something that he would not waver on.

"Thanks for letting me bring Shippo along...I wouldn't have felt right about leaving him with anyone else." Kagome muttered quietly, gaze intently fixated on the sleeping kit in her arms.

"There was no need to thank me, I would not have felt right leaving the kit there either."

For the first time since he had met her she looked up at him and stared at him with open affection. "You're more honorable than any other youkai I have ever met. I will have to repay you one day."

"Perhaps

you could repay me by being less obtuse about our situation?" He hinted at her with a raised brow.

"And perhaps you can give me time to adjust and ask for something realistic?" She snapped back her old attitude coming to the forefront.

The question on his mind was what to do since she seemed intent on paying him back for his act of kindness. Maybe it was time for another pack activity? A decidedly devious expression overtook his features and he met her eyes evenly. "If you insist on paying me back you could allow me to bathe with you. It is not too much to ask and I will be a gentleman."

"If I do this it is payback for what you did for Shippo? No strings attached?" She clarified.

"No strings attached koi I promise."

She blushed at the endearment and nodded her head in embarrassment. "O-Ok but only if you promise not to try anything..."

"I promise."

* * *

Later that night before he could drag Kagome off to repay her debt the little kit woke up from his exhausted slumber, and Kagome was quick to fuss over him. In truth he was curious as to what had happened to the kit's father, there had been no scent besides that of burned flesh from the deceased male's body.

"Shippo are you okay?" Kagome gently pulled the tiny kit into the protective crook of her arms.

"Kagome? Where are we?" Shippo asked still groggy and out of it.

A look of heartbreak crossed Kagome's face as she hurriedly pulled the little kit into a warm embrace. "Shippo...I'm sorry for what happened to your papa..."

He cut in before the whole thing could break out into an all out sob fest. "Shippo could you tell us what happened to your Father?"

The little kit jolted in Kagome's arms and spun to face him in shock, that quickly evaporated into anger. "It was those terrible Thunder Brothers! They killed my papa because he found a small pink jewel! He offered to just give it to them but they attacked him from behind!"

A stricken look broke out across Kagome's face then and he wanted to tell her not to blame herself but she gave him no chance to say anything.

"Shippo I will go and track those youkai down to avenge your father. I want you to stay with Inuyasha, and Touga."

"No Kagome I will not allow you to go into danger like this!" He snarled in a demand for her submission. No way was he going to let his female go after murderous youkai on her own!

At once she was on her feet and in his face. "I have to do this! It's all my fault that Shippo's father was killed!"

"It was not! The only ones that can be held responsible are the ones that killed the boy's father! That was not you and I do not want to hear another word about it!"

"How can you even be like this right now? If I had been more careful with the jewel then Shippo's father would never have found the damn shard in the first place! He never would have died! I need to make things right!" She shot back refusing to back down at all.

His snarls were deafening even to his own ears and he spared their other two companions no mind as he lunged for her and dashed off with her in his arms.

"Touga put me down right now you asshole! This isn't going to change anything! I'm still going whether you like it or not!" She struggled against his shoulder ferociously.

He reached a small clearing with a hot spring in it and tossed her down onto the grass below. "I am the Alpha male bitch! You will listen to my commands and obey me do you understand?" He stalked around her where she was crouched on the ground.

"Can't you understand why I need to avenge Shippo's father?! Why can't you just let me go?! Do you really think I'm so weak that I can't defeat a couple low life youkai that attack their opponents from behind?"

"I never said that but you are not going alone! Shippo and Inuyasha can stay behind but I am going with you no arguments!"

"You trust Inuyasha to care for him?!" She spat in incredulity as she continuously moved to keep him in front of her.

"Yes I do because I will tell him to do so! The boy will not disobey me on this or there will be hell to pay! Now do you understand where we stand on this koishii?" He stepped right in front of her and yanked her up until she was pressed tight against him. "Do you understand?" He repeated when she said nothing in response.

"I don't trust Inuboy to watch Shippo! I at least owe the kit's safety to him!"

That argument landed her in the proverbial dog house with him, and in a flash he had taken her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground with his fangs at her neck.

'Make bitch submit!' His beast snarled enraged.

He could feel the youki bleed into his eyes from his elevating aura and he struggled to remain in control even as she struggled more against him. "Stop struggling and submit to me!"

"No! How can you even ask me to leave Shippo behind with someone I don't trust?! I'll submit when Sesshomaru wears a pink frilly kimono and sings friendship songs!" Kagome snarled back as her claws found purchase in his upper arm.

He grunted and tightened his hold on her neck until he drew blood, that seemed to get her attention because she instantly stopped moving and went limp. Even so he did not release his hold for several moments so as to make sure that she was thoroughly pliant to him. Once he was certain she would listen he pulled back and soothed the wound to her neck with a few well placed licks. "I will not allow Inuyasha to get away with abandoning your pup koishii. If he does he will be severely punished so rest easy. And whoever these youkai are they are obviously weaklings, we will be back in no time I promise. Now can we speak like reasonable adults, or must I make you submit again?"

A half hearted glare was shot his way though she made no move to argue with him. "Fine but if anything happens to Shippo you will remain celibate! And trust me I never desired to rut in my life so I can hold out over you!"

He smirked at her and pulled her up from the ground with him. "We shall see when you have your first heat..." No doubt she would be raging with desire for him then...

'And we can pup her...' His beast purred in delight.

"I think that we should wait for that...at least until this journey is over." Though it pained him to even think of waiting to have pups with her.

"Come koishii you have a debt to repay no?"

A furious blush broke out across her face as she just took notice of the hot spring for the first time. "Letcher..."

Rolling back on his haunches he flowed fluidly to his feet and started stripping his armor, and kimono not even caring that she was watching him. "Are you going to undress? Or are you going to bathe in your kimono?" Though he decided that the worn patchwork kimono she wore needed to be replaced soon...It was practically falling apart.

That at least got her moving to shed her own clothes and she had less to take off then him, so she was done and in the water so fast that he did not even have a chance to see her body nude.

What was it going to take for him to see her naked? With a sigh he finished removing his clothes and stepped into the spring with her, smirking at the dumbfounded look she sent him after she finished taking him in. "I am a fully grown male koishii you should have expected it..." He gestured down the the one part of his anatomy that she was gazing at almost fearfully.

"You-that will never fit in my body you bastard! Are you serious? Are you trying to kill me or something?!" As she spoke she backed away and hid behind a large boulder.

"It will fit koishii...though I am surprised to hear that you were thinking such hentai thoughts. Were you relenting already?" He teased as he approached her shield, and with minimum effort he picked the large boulder up in one hand and tossed it as if it was nothing but a pebble. It flew off to the side somewhere and most likely took out a couple dozen trees, but why should he care? All he cared about was the beautiful nude female body right in front of him... Her legs were long and toned leading up to a nice bottom, and a slim waist, all the way up to a very endowed chest...Let us not even get him started on the perfect swan like neck that just begged for his attentions...All through his perusal she was standing stark still as a good bitch should "Perfection."

"Hardly..." She muttered in embarrassment though she did nothing to cover herself from him.

"You doubt my words? I have seen plenty of female bodies in my lifetime koishii and none were as perfect as yours." He longed to reach out and caress her nude skin so he did reach out and trail his palm down the smooth plane of her toned stomach.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to take a bath?"

Her voice startled him from the haze seeing her naked had put him in and he glared at her for interrupting him. "Koishii you never interrupt a male inu in the wake of a feast..." He admonished her gently though he did remove his hand from her stomach so that he could dunk himself under the water and wet his hair, removing the hairtie as he did so. When he came back up his hair splayed across his lower back and clung to the skin near his bottom. When he opened his eyes she was still standing there watching him as she had been since he entered the water and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Are we not here to bathe koishii? You must be wet to do that..."

She blushed and scowled at him before she moved under the water's surface to do as he had done seconds prior. When she came back up with a small splash she was thoroughly soaked, and all the more alluring.

He actually licked his lips and suppressed the urge to just mount her right there, if he had not promised to be a gentleman he may have even said to hell with it and done so anyways. But as it stood he had made a promise to behave...unless she came onto him first. While she was picking the bangs out of her eyes he came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her from behind so that he could pull her to sit with him on a small natural ledge in the spring.

"Hey! You promised not to perv out on me!" She cried in shock as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Her scent spiked in apprehension and nervousness when she felt his very very prominent manhood against her stomach and she even squirmed to try to get away from it.

"I am doing nothing inappropriate koishii! If I was you would most certainly be begging for more by now."

"Letcher..."

"No I am not a lecher...your allure just inspires my more hentai tendencies." He purred seductively in her small furry ear.

Something he said must have gotten to her because all at once the tension in her frame lessened and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, wearing what had to be the most sultry look he had ever seen on her face.

"Koishii?" Now she had him backpedaling frantically trying to pinpoint what had turned the situation in this direction. Never had intimacy scared him, even when he was a first time whelp with his first concubine... But here a young inu whelp was actually making his hackles rise in the face of such a look.

And for good reason too because in a second she had started grinding herself over the length of his manhood while her lips quickly found purchase on his with fervor.

Something told him that this was too good to be true...But he promptly locked that part of his mind into a small dark chamber and locked the door. No way was he going to turn away a nice rut with his female...which is what this was looking to be. He opened his mouth and forced his way into her mouth to attack her small appendage.

She shuddered and moaned into his mouth as her hips gyrated faster over his flesh, her hands coming up to pull his down to her hips to help her move.

He was only too happy to oblige...And he shuddered when her flesh heated up to scalding temperatures as she worked herself up. All throughout the whole thing he was furiously attacking her mouth, neck, chest, anywhere his mouth could reach, with nips, and suckles of her delicate flesh.

For how long this went on for he had no idea but after a measure of time that he did not even try to keep track of she stiffened above him and gave a long drawn out moan of his name as her hips sped up to even faster speeds. The smell of her release tinted the air and made him groan as it triggered his own release. His spine was wracked with pleasure as his essence shot into the scalding water. His head fell forward and he whimpered with need for her. Not even in his first rut had he released so easily...Did her body really call to him so much?

"Touga did you just...?"

His head snapped up at her question and he murmured out an embarrassed "Yes."

"Oh...Well I was going to leave you high and dry for trying to seduce me but..." Kagome trailed off awkwardly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about...I mean if we are soul mates of whatever that means that our pleasure is even more heightened with each other right? So it was normal right?"

"Yes I suppose...That did feel better then sex ever has...It makes me wonder what it will be like when you give into my desires." He shuddered to even think of how amazing it would feel. She was not ready for that yet, hell this had been a ploy to get back at him for her. If not for that he doubted that it would have happened. A sly smirk wormed its' way across his lips. "Little vixen."

All she could do was blush in embarrassment.

* * *

She couldn't face Shippo as Touga led her back into camp after their bath time fun had ended. How could she when her mistake had resulted in his father's murder? So she kept her head down and clung to Touga's mokomoko even after he sat down near the fire.

"Keh! What's wrong with the wench old man? She's hidin like a newborn pup!" Inuyasha snickered like the idiot he was.

"Inuyasha leave her be! I will not have you antagonizing anyone with your foul mouth!" Touga responded in her defense.

"Yeah yeah whatever! So what's the plan for dealin with those Thunder Brothers? The wench wanted to go and to be honest it is her responsibility. What are ya gonna do pops?"

"I am going with her to deal with them."

"And what about me and the runt? Shouldn't he be there to see them die? It's kinda his right ya know."

"No you will care for him while we are gone. If he would like proof we can bring something from the bodies back."

All throughout their conversation she hid behind Touga's broad back from the guilt she felt over Shippo's father's death. How could she face the small boy that she had taken as hers after the revelation that it was her fault?

"Kagome are you okay?" A small voice drifted around Touga's body to her ears.

It was Shippo...he was worried about her. Why? She had played a part in his father's death... How could he be worried about her? Even so..."I'm fne Shippo."

"Are you sure? You're hiding behind Touga-sama like you're scared or something. Did Inubaka make you mad?"

She suppressed the urge to snicker when Inuyasha shouted indignantly at the jibe. "No I just..."

"Shippo do you blame Kagome for your father's death?"

Her head snapped up to her living shield's back and she resisted the urge to whack him over the head. Instead she listened on bated breath for Shippo's response.

"No she didn't kill my papa so why should I be mad at her? The Thunder Brothers did it not her! And she even took me in when I was alone! I like Kagome a lot!"

The kit's innocence made her want to cry... And despite her lingering guilt she moved into his sight and held her arms out for him. He came to her instantly and she nuzzled him affectionately. "Shippo thank you for not hating me like everyone else." Even if he had good reason to...

"I could never hate you Kagome...you're the only mama I've ever had."

"Thank you Shippo."

"You're welcome Kagome."

She stopped cuddling him to glare at Inuyasha heatedly. "If anything happens to him while I'm gone I will hunt you down and gut you..."

All Inuyasha could do was shudder and hastily nod his understanding to her. "Got it wench!"

"Good..." She muttered darkly. If she lost another of her precious people due to his carelessness...

"Kagome you smell sad. Why?" Shippo asked beckoning her attention.

"Oh I was thinking about my mother, and my siblings." And how they were taken away from her.

A look of understanding passed through Shippo's bright emerald eyes. "Did they die when you were small too?"

Pain lanced through her heart like a spear, nearly making her quiver with the intensity. "Yeah they died when I was six. Hanyou age normally until they reach maturity so I was about your physical, and mental age." And still so innocent to the world around her...That didn't last long.

Touga looked at her in sympathy, mirroring Shippo's own expression. "Your father's mate?"

"Yeah...Bitch went nuts and killed my mother because my father wouldn't stop rutting with her. Then she went after my three older brothers, once they were dead it was just me and my two sisters...They helped me escape by sacrificing themselves." It hurt so much to even speak of it... Her heart thumped so painfully in her chest that it actually made it difficult to breathe around the guilt...She remembered trying to protect her mother, and failing to do so because she was so small...She could remember her mother's head flying through the air courtesy of that bitch's claws.. The blood spewing onto her, the sickly smell of it...How her brothers had come to her rescue only to fall to the elite guards the bitch had brought with her...Her sisters telling her to run and escape, and their screams echoing off of the trees as she made her escape from the dreaded place. What had they done to deserve that fate? "Anger and betrayal...a never ending cycle of hatred and anguish..." She muttered darkly as she shoved the thoughts from her mind. What good would they serve? A strong set of arms enveloped her in the safety of a warm embrace and against her normal tough attitude she couldn't resist slumping into them. "It wasn't fair..." She whimpered in anguish.

"I know koishii...You will never experience that pain again I promise you." Touga started up a rumbling growl to sooth her.

She pulled Shippo tighter to her and just held him as the tears fell from her eyes. Never before had she ever cried about it in the presence of others...And just like that a small piece of her hardened heart faded and crumbled...

* * *

R&R!


End file.
